Sinner's Abandon
by sakurablossomhime
Summary: This is the story of when three of Gaia's would be forsaken are brought together and are able to seek love and life in each other. Co-written with Obsidians
Birds of Paradise and Birds of Prey

The first senses to completely recover were touch and sound and then slowly sight came into play, prickling with hues behind his eyeballs.

Sephiroth's senses were opened to the howling wind caressing his newly released form from the Lifestream.

It had released him this time but didn't treat him like a bitter poison to be expelled as it did the times beforehand. He had been given the chance at a better life, one without control of maniacal means and one gift and one gift alone: his own sense of self. With eyes opened fully and adjusted, he lifted his torso from the cold earth.

He was still in his signature leather as he looked up and around the hollowed and deep cavern of the Northern Crater.

There was no more Jenova placing her clawed appendages into his mind. All that remained was blissful silence. That and a suicide mission for himself with Vincent Valentine's name all over it.

Now that Sephiroth knew who his parents were truly, what Lucrecia Crescent and Hojo had done to him before he was even born in the name of science, and manipulating a man's life through his weakness: his love of a woman who falsely was returning his advances and hiding it by saying she was trying to save his life when she played God with his gullible, willingly soul as it was submitted to and taken over by four creatures in his deceptively tall and lithe frame.

The more he thought about the despair and loneliness that Vincent gave off, the more this turned into a beacon for Sephiroth to seek the man out. Vincent had been wronged just as much as he had been by his…parents.

He wanted to be something to that man, though he wasn't just yet sure what and to what depth. Something about him screamed dangerous but another smaller voice somewhere in Sephiroth's consciousness wanted to seek him out, to be something to him so real he'd forgo that depressive state, maybe even fight against him so that he could make him yield.

The strangest thing about that thought of Vincent Valentine yielding to Sephiroth is that with the undoubtedly hard won battle, there was attraction there. With that attraction came the want to make the man whimper, beg to the Gods, and to own him mind, body, and soul.

Vincent Valentine was a beautiful man. Deep, smoldering garnet eyes, smooth marble pale skin, cherry red lips that tended to be hidden away from prying eyes under that cumbersome red tattered cap he'd insisted on wearing, as if he was wearing his own turmoil on the outside. With all those buckles and belts he wore underneath, you'd think he'd like to be bound in a more…intimate setting. Sephiroth would be willing to test it later once he had Vincent in his grasp.

Sephiroth had watched that man from the time he'd rejoined the Lifestream, had been there throughout the Deepground fiasco within Omega. Sephiroth himself had even met Lucrecia Crescent, his mother, within the conglomerate Lifestream. They had come to a sort of understanding and peace with each other within Omega as Sephiroth watched, from the inside Vincent… _Chaos_ was in flight and in action and had saved the world again from another threat, all while Vincent risked his life. He'd thought he'd finally passed but Chaos chose to go back to the Planet.

At least the flower girl and he had become more comfortable in talking with him gaining his warrior's honor back through sense of self and even she admitted as she'd blushed deeply as he talked to her of his want to know Vincent, that if he could pull it off, they would be good for each other, if Sephiroth could successfully get Vincent to see him. Not Jenova. Not Lucrecia. Just him and what they could be together. The things he'd could be for him… could do to him.

All this talking and no action was leaving Sephiroth highly aggressive due to being highly aroused, a bit more than he wanted to admit as he looked down and saw his prominent bulge in his pants. With a pulse of power, Sephiroth released his wing and took to the sky beginning to look far and wide for his prey.

He headed for the only place he knew he'd was sure to never let go of: Nibelheim.

Promising Beginnings and Peaking Interests

Vincent sat in mansion alone as he had become accustomed to. The group had went it's separate ways but kept in touch with each other via PHS, more like thousands of these text from Yuffie confirming that I was alive several times a day or Tifa, ever motherly, asking if I needed anything and that it was quite alright to visit as much as I liked. Even Barrett and Cid called here and there. Barrett with the children to say hello with Marlene telling me about growing up. Denzel being very enamored with Cloud which meant that he'd finally got the father thing down.

Nanaki, Vincent would go see it just because it had been a time just for the change of scenery.

Vincent surprisingly had drawn close to the Head Turk, Tseng. He'd remembered how this madness started and he gained a surly boyfriend.

 _Vincent's POV_

We had been tense for months around each other after Deep ground, though the TURKS had been working with us, to try to help when and where they could. There was Reno and Rude and Elena, and then there was Tseng. We'd have to work in close quarters at times, other times we would be at Seventh Heaven relaxing. They had taken to coming to _hang out_ after hours. Hanging out being with Tseng, staring me down while drinking his wine. I could respect that he enjoyed cultured things. I tried to ignore him as often as possible, taking to blending into the dark spots of the place, yet he would always seek me out. Weeks later, he would frequent my office with petty things that others could have done, just to get me to talk to him, I wasn't naïve.

I had observed him reading several books that was to my liking, again I loved his taste and I hated to admit something about him actually piqued my interest; I crushed it out once again and turned away on my heel. There was just something about him that while it irritated me, made other things tighten, which served to confuse and infuriate me. Apparently it had been the same for him as well.

After the passing of Omega, things started to slowly go back to normal _without_ the Turks, after I had been found and subsequently recovered…

I had been offered a position at the WRO, occasionally helping out with missions that Reeve Tuesti would task to me. The Turks would be involved regularly because Rufus Shinra was still President. There was a mission I was being briefed for, in which I had to unfortunately go with Tseng to, it was a more diplomatic meeting than anything. Tseng came to my office thinking he had a thing to prove.

We had words because he was being a smart ass coming to my office pointing out some trivial idea he'd found. It's like he was trying to get me to react badly. I _called_ him an asshole, baiting him; he took exception while I was finishing work up in my office and was going to walk into my in-suite that was attached to it. I was going to bathe and just stay the night, then head out in the morning to get this over with. He grabbed my arm, upset I had dismissed him.

He decided he wanted to try to fight me of all people. If I wanted to annihilate him, I could have. But then there would be paperwork and Reeve's reputation would go up into flames and I was supposed to be the good guy. Ugh… After displays of strength, greatly reined in for some reason on my part because I wanted to see where this was going, someone ground into someone else's crotch. Everything went downhill from there as we quickly started moving towards the bed together.

After that the fight to display strength, became who could strip who the fastest while kissing, biting, nipping, and saying absolute filth while doing so. What indeed happened was me bottoming from the top. With my head thrown back, face flushed, I rode him with every ounce of power in my body to let him know who was really topping. I ground on him like I was trying to leave him with a nub in the place of his genitalia. Tseng had normally been a very serious sort much like myself. But I would be damned if I was the only one crying out loud and borderline keening each time he touched just so inside and rubbed right against my prostate. I was heaving and panting and moaning, all the while I ran my human hand and claw down his chest leaving bleeding rivets. His head was pushed into the pillow, beautiful onyx hair framing him, back slightly bowed, all of that lovely, long, pale neck showing and me bending forward and biting it, causing him to cry out and buck deeper into me, with each thrust he literally almost sobbed.

It was so arousing and I felt that spring in the pit of my stomach tightening almost until it hurt. I was right at my pinnacle. I just needed a little more of his body to take with my enthusiasm.

Tseng sat up and wrapped his arms around me and with a renewed vigor from nowhere, began pounding into me. My eyes went wide and my mouth opened in a silent scream as he plundered what he wanted all the while the friction from our stomachs was rubbing against my penis in most wonderful way.

All at once I was coming. It had been so long it was like a deluge as it spurt forward, some getting along Tseng's collarbone. I was shaking overall with my emissions.

He just kept plowing through my orgasm prolonging it, dragging a long, low moan from me. Finally he allowed himself to submit to my body, a half shout, half spilling of Wutaian terms let fly, all I understand as I am Wutaian and could speak it fluently as well.

We both collapsed to the side on the office bed. "Let that be a lesson to you" I said mocking the overall outcome of the situation. What was I, fifteen? I just laid there chuckling to myself as Tseng found the land of dreams, no matter how depraved he looked at this time: hair well tussled, full underlining body flush and obvious spending from me on his chest and around his person, from removing himself from me.

I went and showered and came back and wipe him clean tucking him into my bed. He was a Turk, he'd know how to let himself out and for that matter, back in as in continued to do going forward from this night on. The next morning Tseng limped out to the helipad, Reno looking on with a quirked eyebrow and went to ask and Tseng lifted his hand to stop any inappropriate conversation, because of course, Reno was inappropriate.

And now that is how I had ended up with a personal fan. From then on, we shared more of our time together. We talked, to the extent of what our individual personalities allowed. We enjoyed our reading, our wine, our silence, and our fucking. We had been with each other for 8 months now and it was enjoyable. I could even say that he had grown on me quite a bit. I had no issues with this pain in my ass, literally, called Tseng, now my boyfriend.

On my next call to Tifa, I let her know about Tseng and me. She giggled much like another would have had she still been with us: Aerith. She said as long as I was happy, she was happy and from her voice, it was genuine. And that's how the rest of group found out and I now a have a permanent blush with my scowl and Tseng laughed at my un-comfortability.

Broken Dreams

On my way home after locking up, I received a call in the hallway from Reeve. There had been sightings of Sephiroth. My heart actually leapt! I didn't know what that meant. I had been with Tseng for almost a year now and things had been well. He gave me space when I needed and didn't try to treat me like a woman who needed saving, yet understood the pain I had experienced. So why did I react as I did?

 **Because he is undeniably our true mate. With him, we can really be whole.**

I grabbed at my chest, eyes wild while looking down, pulling open my shirt trying to get to the source of that voice, to see it was truly there.

 **Silly host. I am part of your soul now… As if I would leave you for indefinite.**

And it was true. What had once held the protomateria was unblemished skin in its place, completely and disturbed. Chaos was back and apparently part of my actual being.

I wanted to cry, scream, curse, and just do something! All at once my mind tumbled over the dreaded thought and question. I had feared it for so long. Did this mean I would stop aging properly? Leviathan, I was already the equivalent of 58 while Tseng was barely 34. I'd eased my conscious with the fact I was physically 27. But if Chaos was back…

 **Yes Host, your aging process is halted. I thought you humans clung to life and adored it?**

Ignorant, uncaring Demon! He couldn't see, couldn't know what I was feeling. While it was man's folly to want everlasting life, it was another thing to be cursed with it and lose all the ones you loved around it to the natural way of life…which was eventually death. At this confirmation, angry tears began to fall from my eyes. I'd finally let someone else in after the saga that was Lucrecia Crescent and now the one I'd started to love, I was no doubt now going to outlive, all because of this stupid cursed body I had for this creature to keep interfering with.

I tried not to get angry, knowing he would just feed off of it and use it to his advantage, but the hurt and lost feeling encompassed me and I started feeling that all too familiar feeling.

The skin of my back shifting, stretching into those infernal wings. I cried in earnest now. For my lost sliver of normality I'd gotten in working, with my friends, and in Tseng.

The low sob grew to a scream as I felt the shifting in my back, then into a full blown feral growl to the sky while bounding up into the sky with unnatural wings.

 _Present Day_

Sephiroth continued his quest for Vincent Valentine, looking for clues to his whereabouts with each town he came to. The people knew about him. His very figure was formidable and unforgettable. People tried to answer the best they could while be laying their actual fear of him. The more he thought about Vincent, the more it seemed like he was being called to.

The more he was called to by some unseen feeling, the more base his thoughts of Vincent and himself got. How flexible was the man? Sephiroth knew that the one named Vincent had lusted after his human carrier, Lucrecia Crescent. It would not be hard to have the man for himself. He could admit that Lucrecia had had excellent taste in bedfellows.

Those smoldering garnet eyes and ruby red lips peering over his cowl made Sephiroth want to see just how tight he could stretch those lips around a certain area of him and how far he could reach within in warm cavern before triggering a gag reflex, if there was one. He knew the man saw only Lucrecia in him but right now he was devilishly interested in seeing himself in Vincent . . . intimately.

Sephiroth was so aroused that he was unable to concentrate on a thing as he paced back and forth as everyone nervously moved around his obvious aggression, not realizing that he was unbelievably horny, as in over the top horny. As in bend someone over a park bench aroused and take someone until they begged for mercy. If Vincent had been there, he'd tackle him and make him submit. Sephiroth had a new skill he couldn't wait to try as well on Vincent. Just as Sephiroth was about to leave the town and head to the next, he heard unfamiliar yet familiar roaring in the sky. It was Chaos when looked high into the sky in fact in the distance. Where there was Chaos, there's definitely Vincent.

Sephiroth launched with his wing and gave chase on the wind startling the townspeople with the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

 _The Missing Ones_

Tseng sat at his desk finishing up his paperwork for approvals and audits from several missions his fellow Turks had been on. Unlike normal, Tseng found himself restless. He felt like something or someone was coming. He'd never claimed to be psychic, he just was sensitive to feeling things before they happened. He for once was content for the most part, the best a Turk could be content. He actually enjoyed his relationship with Vincent Valentine over the last eight months. They could fight hard and could fuck even harder. It really took the edge of life off. He'd even gotten a candid picture that Yuffie had somehow had gotten to take of Vincent actually smiling. It was on the corner of the desk. Weren't they just so domesticated? While he mused about his angst-y, perpetually brooding in dark corners boyfriend, he just couldn't shake the feeling something was amiss. He knew Vincent was loyal. Leviathan, he'd held a torch for his ex for almost 40 years before simply letting go.

Tseng decided to turn in early for the evening, passing his receptionist desk with a greeting goodbye. Just as he made it to his car, he received a call describing sightings of a man that bared a strong resemblance to Sephiroth in Mideel.

There went his early evening and confirmation of his senses.

Vincent in half transformation, ran into a gaggle of Allemagne. He was already so livid and the angrier he got, the more Chaos fueled it all. These normally formidable opponents were shredded left and right by his claws. Unbeknownst to Vincent, he had other company, and though Chaos was aware he stayed silent as the grave.

Vincent felt like he needed to kill more creatures to work off the amount of stress and anger he had but at looking at himself, stilled in his actions.

He knew the only way to get Chaos to relinquish his control of his person he would have to calm himself. It was only due to years of repression that he finally collapsed at his knees back in his whole human form.

Sephiroth watched from an outcrop on the peninsula that held the Northern Crater. Vincent had no idea how far he'd came out apparently.

Apparently Vincent had his senses back to him as he had glanced up directly where Sephiroth was. Sephiroth had the right mind to mask himself with his own powers. He stared at the spot in which Sephiroth was for a moment still as his senses still felt his presence or someone's presence.

Vincent finally took stock of where he was and realized just how far his anger had burned and taken him. He was completely on the Northern Crater. How in the world did he get this far? Great he would have to rely on Chaos's power to get back home. He didn't want to be bothered with that infernal creature. He was his whole reason why he was upset in the first place; he caused this issue.

Begrudgingly, he called up just Chaos's wings and began his flight home.

Sephiroth, still cloaked followed close by.

Vincent felt the presence and didn't care to shake it, he just wanted to get home to his home and maybe to Tseng at this point, to just have someone to talk to because this was upsetting him way more than he needed to be. The flight home seemed so somber.

Tseng was giving orders to his Turks and had contacted the President, Rufus and Reeve, the vice president of the WRO. Then, with great reluctance, he notified Avalanche, mainly Cloud, because if Sephiroth was back he knew he would want to know about it.

It was a long trip back but Vincent finally had made it. He landed on the veranda outside of the Shinra mansion that he'd renovated. With a flick of his wrist, he opened the French doors to his room. Sephiroth almost his shadow, with his perfected speed came in before the doors were closed and waited in the corner of the room still hidden.

Vincent was still unnerved that the presence seemed palpable. He chocked it up to not being used to being inhabited once more by the wretched one.

Chaos almost bit at that statement but he wanted this to be a surprise for Vincent, whether pleasant or not since he'd knew that Sephiroth was there all along.

Wearily Vincent undressed, undoing first the buckles of his cloak and allowing it to fall from him. Next came the scarf to pool along with the cape, shaking his sable hair free from its confines. Soon the rest of the buckles were undone, allowing him to rid himself of his sweaty clothes and he simply shoved them from his flawless pale body, deciding he would deal with them later.

Vincent glad to be free of his confining garments, stretched his taut, weary muscles and rubbed his hands against his face, wanting nothing more than a hot shower to take the stench of battle from him and to eat and then sleep, the sleep of the dead, before he must try to regroup and sort his mind and what he was going to do now that Chaos was back. He thought of just going back to the basement that ironically, though no monsters remained, he'd left that accursed room with his coffin in it. He was seriously thinking of pulling a "Dear John" letter with Tseng, albeit more technologically advanced as email and texting existed, and just go back into stasis forever. He knew that Tseng would have none of it, but he could try.

Sephiroth examined the glorious exposed flesh of Vincent Valentine, revealed to him as if for his own pleasure as by how Vincent had all buy hurriedly stripped out of his leather pants and pointed metallic boots. He'd even removed his gloves at this time.

Vincent idly wondered if his arm would be back to being disfigured since Chaos was back, but to his surprise, the skin remained renewed and untouched as it had after Chaos had returned to the Planet and left him with this reborn body. He sat at the end of the bed starting off into the distance at the moon as it streaked into the room, through the doors and sheers covering it, his gun Cerberus still nearby, his Turk instinct never leaving him.

Vincent was a carnal delight to be behold Sephiroth conceded; his body sculpted and perfect and as pale as moonbeams. Sephiroth could only imagine teasing the delicate points of his pale nipples and exploring every exposed inch of him. Sephiroth would conquer him while standing behind him, so that Sephiroth's erection would grind against Vincent, as if demanding entrance into his body while the shorter man shivered in his arms. He imagined combing through the well-manicured tangle of Vincent's silky pubic hair and raising with his own teasing strokes, the plump pale column of Vincent's cock.

Sephiroth continued to play the part of voyeur following Vincent, as unaware of eyes on him, Vincent innocently approached the shower, and turned it on hot full blast. Vincent sighed and allowed the hot, steamy water to untie knots in his muscles and wash way the blood, sweat, and depression of the day as he massaged soap all over his body and found himself feeling aroused. He missed Tseng more than he'd had known. He wasn't certain now that he knew Chaos was back, that he would be able to let him go still, aging or not aging.

Sephiroth smiled as Vincent's members stiffened in hand and noted that it was every bit as perfect as how he had pictured it. He frowned at the odd rush of tenderness he felt towards the other man and imagined washing him clean and massaging his aching muscles. Vincent bitting his lip as pleasure suffused his body and then turning him around to capture Vincent's sweet red lips with his own, finally lifting him and soaping up his entrance to take him against the shower wall. He imagined how Vincent would gasp into his ear while he fucked him first slowly then as hard as he could.

Sephiroth set him down when he was done with him in his fantasy and he shook his hair back to reveal a slender, nubile female body in his place. She looked like Vincent with softer feminine features and crimson eyes full of desire bore into his. "Take us; we belong to you" she said.

Sephiroth was absolutely throbbing, the other man none the wiser that his intimate time had been encroached on as he thought of his loved one as his pumped himself to completion, his spending slowly circling the drain of the large, marble walk-in shower that could fit four people. He got out and froze. There standing in the corner, was the one thing he had thought he would never see again in this long life yet, there it was.

Sephiroth in all his glory had just apparently aggressively finished _masturbating_ in his bathroom with him, no more than a few steps from him. To say that that he was surprised to see the man with his large genitalia, gently dangling from the front of his trademark leather trousers while he proceeded to lick his hands clean of his own spending, all the while locking green jade with garnet orbs, was as disturbing and confusing as it was beautiful and extremely sexy.

With a quick movement, Cerberus was held aloft between Sephiroth's eyes while Masamune was at his neck, the man still not caring his other genitals was still out, all the while humor and some other emotion was running rampant in Sephiroth's eyes as he perused Vincent's still naked, but now battle stance body.

Now that made it hard for Vincent to focus slightly and oddly enough, now the beast was starting to become active in his mind. He could feel the presence trying to stamp out his ire being raised-why?

"How are you here and why have you followed me?" Vincent asked in his soft baritone voice, all the while his eyes were still trained hard on Sephiroth, caring not for his nudity.

"I came in search of you and you alone. I have been watching you and wanting you for a time, since my last ascension into the Lifestream. I've wanted to see you. You are calling to me, or rather something of you has been luring me and I am following" Sephiroth stated back just as calmly, "and I mean you nor anyone else for that matter no harm, not anymore. I am not thrilled at my discovering my true parents, it is not the Planet's fault nor its inhabitants" he stated as an afterthought.

This gave Vincent pause but continued with his next question. "What do you want from me? Again why are you here, in my house, in Nibelheim? How are you still alive?" The questions kept coming and Vincent was getting a bad feeling about the appearance of Chaos, Sephiroth, and him supposedly being 'lured'. What was this luring?

He saw that look again in those almost chartreuse green eyes now, they were like they were electrified from the inside out; and his pupils, they were blown wide open! He was even breathing hard it seemed. Vincent took a chance at looking down and sure enough, the other 'sword' had come back to life again. What was this? What was this man's intention? Was he…was he here to rape him?

Vincent fled the bathroom to his bedroom, pushing him aside. Sephiroth was in pursuit.

Sephiroth had knocked Vincent onto the large black four-poster bed and pinned him down with his derriere directly on Vincent's thighs while bending over to capture both wrists in one of his larger hands pinned them above his head.

Vincent was struggling in earnest now, using all of his unnatural strength but Sephiroth would not budge from him. He tried to call upon Chaos out of sheer panic and all at once it made perfect sense what was transpiring as Chaos's voice rumbled in his mind loud and angry at him:

 _ **You will not hurt our mate to be! He is the only equal we have left on the face of Gaia. He will be the only one that can spar with you equally, mate with you, share what you perceive as a curse of your life expectancy, and help you bear children should you chose. Little Host, why do you fight the gift that was sent back by the one you wear the pink ribbon for?**_

And with the last sentence, all the fight went out of Vincent yet again. The one he wore the pink ribbon for…Aerith had sent Sephiroth back, for him? But that didn't explain why Chaos was back or what to do with his feelings with Tseng. Again he was getting overwhelmed and wanted to breakdown but he knew it was no good. He knew that Aerith would never hurt him intentionally, and surely wouldn't send back the world's enemy if he hadn't been resolved.

But Chaos…

 _ **Little Host, you worry far too much. I came back because I wanted to help you. What you didn't know is that you would have lived on regardless if I was present or not, that was the folly of the whelp's father's tinkering on you. I can…help you with your other lover, by marking him, sharing my life force but you must try to see Sephiroth as well as a mate for me and for you. Only you can work out the trivialities of jealousy…**_

Ah. So it was true he would have outlived all of his friends and lovers anyway had he not known, had Chaos not offered to mark them. But what of Sephiroth? Could he really see him as anything other than the child he failed, the monster he became and ultimately had to put down?

Mating and…children? Really? The last time Vincent checked he was very male. There had to be a catch or he wouldn't have said that. He had offered to save Tseng's life by marking him, sharing his life force with him, _making him immortal_ if he chose it too. He knew his friends knew about Tseng and that had been hard because it was a tentative new relationship in which everyone wasn't trying to kill each other anymore. Cloud had moved on with surprisingly Reno, Tifa with Rude. Elena thought she was destined for Tseng. Tseng had other plans.

This whole conversation had taken place in his mind while Sephiroth still sit on top of him. If he were completely honest, it was delicious but he wanted Tseng. With Sephiroth, if this is what was destined for him, he would have to get over seeing Lucrecia and the hurt child and…and was Sephiroth kissing down his neck? Struggling renewed, Vincent twisted and turned this way and that trying to get away from those burning, damning kisses that were feeling better than they had any business to. His angst was getting to all time high. This was too much information too soon.

"Why do you fight so, I can smell your excitement. You want me as much as I want you" Sephiroth said matter of fact to the man that was so clearly torn. "Let me show you decadence that your body deserves" he murmured into the curve of Vincent's neck traveling up behind his right ear and kissing and then biting the lobe making him gasp.

Suddenly, Sephiroth stilled and cocked his head to the side, wicked smirk on his face. He quickly murmured a spell that Vincent understood was a mastered Confuse spell. Sephiroth lifted his hand and shot a sigil at the door that began to grow in size and pierced through the door hitting what Vincent now knew was an incoming helicopter, most likely Tseng or Reno bringing Tseng to him. They'd always communicated, even if it was one word statements so for him to be _completely silent,_ Tseng would have been worried.

Tseng was heading straight to Vincent's when he couldn't reach him by phone as he knew he would see the man (if not flat out stay the night with him anyway). The oddest thing happened: a master level Confuse spell had been draped over the whole of the Shina Mansion and the surrounding land so that anyone not wearing the proper gear, say a ribbon like him, would be affected. He was able to land his helicopter and proceed towards the main entry. No longer did the house stand in disrepair. The whole Avalanche gang and Yuffie's workers had completely renovated the home, complete with gardens and orchards around the home. It was beautiful again. He let himself in with his set of keys and proceeded into the house.

To say that Sephiroth was not pleased that Tseng, and now that he could feel the aura, wasn't stopped by his spell. Maybe if he saw his soon-to-be-ex in a compromising position this could put an end to all of this and he could be on his way with his mate.

Sephiroth began to attack Vincent in earnest now, determined to make the man his and his alone. Vincent was still doing that wonderful writhing, that he thought was struggling and that was just making his dick that much harder with each twist. He let go of Vincent's wrists in favor of attacking the flat, light pink ovals that were Vincent's nipples. Fingers, teeth, and tongue in that order assailed the man. Now Vincent was indeed squirming for a whole another reason and he fought to not let off the moans that wanted to escape him.

"Vincent are you here?" Tseng said into darken home and went around and turned the main foyer light on and began to walk up the stairs towards the bedroom. He didn't know why he'd asked the question and started to head towards the room, maybe ot was paranoia or maybe just too much time being a Turk, but he did.

Sephiroth started his kisses from Vincent's now well abused nipples, down the nice valley in between his musculature, down to his navel to where he circled it with his tongue and dipped it inside. Vincent had abused his beautiful lips and let fly a cry. During that time Sephiroth had moved down Vincent's body and took in the now proudly standing muscle in between Vincent's pearly thighs. There was a light dark dusting of silky hair from his navel to a triangular shape above Vincent's throbbing penis.

Sephiroth looked at it like he was a starving man at a banquet and licked his Cupid's bow lips and took the head of Vincent, into his smoldering mouth and proceeded to take the rest into his mouth and started to suck in earnest like a nursing child to a teat.

Vincent did exclaim out in surprise and pleasure then, head thrown back, eyes wide in wonder and shock. Did this man have no gag reflex?

Sephiroth proceeded to swallow around his shaft so that the head rested squarely at the back of his throat while he breathed in and out of his nose, only letting the occasional spittle out for lubrication as he continued to go.

So, no obviously no gag reflex, Vincent digested as his gasps began to become almost pleas for him to stop; for more, Vincent didn't know, other than it was mind-blowingly good.

Tseng heard Vincent and ran to the door to the main room. Tseng's heart was pounding in his ears. He had heard that sound multiple times before and he knew exactly what would have caused that sob as well. His heart was crushed. Surely what they had wasn't a figment of his imagination? He had grown to really care and love the older man. Yes, he was curt but didn't mean to. Much like Vincent, he wasn't a conversationalist but he'd thought what he didn't always say out loud, what he had shown with his body. Tseng actually was feeling devastated but refused to show it openly, letting the storm brew inside. Before knowing it, he had his gun drawn and pushed the door the master bedroom open to reveal the current scene.

There, on the bed, was a completely nude and flushed Vincent, crying out as his luck would have it, in completion to his worst nightmare who was currently giving him what looked like the blow job of the century. Vincent slumped against the bed as Sephiroth drained him completely dry, drinking down his essence only to look up and lock eye with Tseng as he drew himself up and politely wiped the sides of his mouth all the while. Vincent was clearly trying to recover from his release apparent by his breathing and closed eyes. Tseng could also see the tense muscles indicating that he knew that Tseng was there too.

Sephiroth drew away from the bed as Vincent drew his legs up to his chest and place his hands around his legs, turning away from them both, either in shame or something else completely. Tseng had been gritting his teeth so hard his jaw cracked. He knew that even with his gun he was no match for Sephiroth but damn it, Vincent was his and he would fight for him if he had to, no matter the outcome, Vincent had to know that.

Sephiroth continue to look at Tseng and finally took a relaxed stance and crossed his arms loosely across his chest and just then took on a bored look as to wonder why Tseng was still here. Did he have to literally have intercourse with Vincent in front of the man for him to understand that he was his?

Vincent was on the bed curled into himself. He was turned away from it all. He couldn't calm his mind, his heart. He had begun to love Tseng but here he was cumming freely by Sephiroth's talented mouth. He felt strange. He felt like he was burning up. It was like with that one action, he had almost overwritten his stance on how'd he felt. The creature spoke up in his mind once more:

 _ **Little Host, what you are feeling is my heat. I am different from humans. Like I said the only person that can even begin to match me at this time is Sephiroth. With his touch, I have come into my heat. I am aware your females normally bear this trait. Since technically I am neither male nor female really and closer to being asexual, I have also equipped your mate with the proper materia to allow you to bear. You will be able to take on a feminine version of yourself, an alter ego if you like allow this to best be done. Likewise you could also use this with any you are mated with.**_

To say that Vincent was shocked and slightly appalled at being so thoroughly manipulated would be an understatement. While he was fighting and craving Sephiroth's touches, he wanted to explain just how exploited he was being to Tseng, to let him know all was not what it seemed. He knew he would be hurt, he was hurt and he was the one causing the pain inadvertently. He heard Tseng speak up over his haze.

"I know you have done something to him, this is not Vincent. Vincent is my comrade in arms", mine to have, mine to care for and protect, and mine to love were all the unsaid things he wanted to shout, "All you are doing is using materia to manipulate him. I know you used Confuse on the house to try to dissuade me" Tseng all but spit.

Sephiroth was now out and out smiling. Oh this one was fun. He thought he had a chance in hell. "Listen Turk and listen well, Vincent is my mate. No matter what you had or though you had, that is past. Do not make me show you just how badly you are outmatched. Leave with your life and know that Vincent will be taken care of by a better" Sephiroth said condescendingly.

Tseng temper flared and he took aim at the one time General. Just one bullet, he didn't care what kind of enhancements he had, that _would_ put him down. Instead he put the gun down but spoke again "I will be back Sephiroth. I know I am no match for your brutish strength but I will come back for Vincent and soon. Trust if you harm even a hair on his head, I will find a way to end you" and will a pained decision, turned and left Vincent there to try to gather his resources, Sephiroth smirking at his back.

Sephiroth silently shook his head with one silvery white brow pulled up with the same quirk to his mouth closing the door firmly behind; locking away the current scene and locking away Vincent's virtue from him as he turned back towards the bed, stalking much like a large feline shedding clothing as he went.

Tseng all but ran out of the mansion intent to get back to HQ and confirm that, yes, Sephiroth was back and that he had Vincent hostage. That didn't stop the angry tears from falling as he flew back from Nibelheim to Midgar or the several sobbed curses in his native tongue.

Damsels in Distress

Two whole weeks had passed since Tseng has saw Vincent in the state that he was.

Tseng was in a state. It had been haunting him. While he'd did exactly what he'd said he would which was gather everyone: Rufus and Reeve, all of his Turks, all of Avalanche, and even some of the left over veterans of the SOLDIER program, all to get Vincent back. The one thing though that Vincent and Sephiroth had his inhumanity in abundance and with that flight due to now understanding that Chaos was back, Vincent was something of a prisoner in his own body. Tseng missed the other man. He missed his almost bi-polar behavior in bed: from the almost shy and tentative kisses and caresses to all-out rage fucking if the mood was right and most of the time the mood was _very right._ He'd never assigned himself a title of either seme or uke, but had for the time been the one that did the topping. He had wanted to give himself to the older man as gift, a testament that his emotions though usually so wrapped up and hidden, were real for him.

He wanted to cry but in his profession so time ago he was sure he'd lost the appropriate stimuli to do so but needed to badly. Instead he would go to Seventh Heaven just about every night now that everyone had been combining forces and drink himself until it didn't hurt anymore. Vincent had made him feel again and it was dangerous to his health: jobwise and health wise. Well, both could count for the same he'd figured.

They'd sent several recon groups to the mansion on just about every night and just about every night Sephiroth would have rebuffed the group with high end spells causing either confusion or just they simply weren't there due to being able to fly. He had a meeting today with someone that stated that they had a major lead to where Vincent had been being kept so he hoped it would be fruitful.

 _Two weeks at Shina Mansion_

Sephiroth had his hand around Vincent's Adam's apple as his plundered his body against the wall, Vincent facing it, Sephiroth behind him riding him to completion. Sephiroth's other hand moves from his hip comes around and grabs penis and caresses it in time to his strokes in Vincent's body. Vincent comes with a jerk and a shiver, cumming all over the shower wall and Sephiroth comes on the line of his buttocks. Vincent slid down the wall the rest of the way as all his strength left him again from this last round fucking has left him completely ravished. They have been at this for two weeks: fucking, occasionally going out and fighting because Vincent still was definitely no compliant fully, eating, some sleeping, and back to fucking again.

Chaos's heat had diminished since the first time they had come together but Vincent's mind and heart kept coming back to Tseng. Where was he? How was he? Did he…miss him like he missed Tseng? It seemed outright laughable to Vincent. He had been being taken every night for the last two weeks and he still pined for Tseng. This morning he heard Sephiroth say he had an appointment in the Midgar and he found that odd. He and Chaos had been essentially keeping him a hostage in his own home initially when he was weak from the heat. That time had passed now and Sephiroth was going to the capital. Vincent agreed because that would allow him to hopefully try to contact Tseng and the others to one let them know he was okay, and get to the bottom of what was going on. These two weeks had been a whirlwind.

It had all started on that singular night two weeks ago.

 _Two Weeks Prior_

He'd been on fire. It was if his very nerve endings had come alive and were lapping at the very makings of him inside. After Tseng had left, he just gave over his body completely to Chaos. He was so defeated and sad. He had no way to reach the man to let him know what was happening. Even with Chaos's offer, Sephiroth had proven hostile at best to Tseng and he had no doubt he would kill the man, just like had no doubt that Tseng would never stop coming, either in the form of his underlings, his friends, or himself. Then he thought of his friends and the embarrassment to be back in such a situation. He was supposed to be strong and her was practically offering all that he was to Sephiroth, no questions asked besides the thin explanation Chaos had given. He was much too mentally tired and let go of his control. Chaos's heat spread through him like a wildfire. He hadn't been truly aware how much with that one sexual act and with his mental walls down, how much _WANT_ the creature was broadcasting.

Apparently nor had Sephiroth because as Vincent vaguely looked over to him as he'd unfurled on the bed, he looked like he'd almost been slapped by my pheromones, so much so that his slide to the bed actually stuttered. Oh but his face.

Sephiroth was walking towards with such purpose that it was all Vincent could do to try to gain some of the upper hand back on his psyche and will his body not so wanton. Sephiroth actually stumbled! Proud, perfection made in flesh that he was, actually stuttered in his step at the wondrous smell coming from Vincent and the glorious display Vincent was putting on. Sephiroth growled feral at gift bestowed to him: messy ink black hair splayed against red and black silken duvet, opalescent skin tight along pectorals, wonderful abdominal muscles, and Quadriceps and Gastrocnemius or calf muscles that made up mile lone lightly muscle legs. Sephiroth honestly felt as if he had been struck in the face by all the stimuli. No wonder the Turk had looked to covet him on his own. Speaking of that Turk, he would have to show him once and for all that he meant not to mince his words at his warning. Once he'd taken Vincent and gotten him used to his body and gradually introduced other aspects of him being his mate to him, he would show that Turk. For now, Vincent was all his.

Vincent felt more than saw Sephiroth descend on him since his conscience was a strange mix at this time: his body was his to control but more of Chaos's emotions were coming to the fore. It was an overwhelming and drugging feeling. Vincent sincerely tried to fight it but it was a losing battle. He felt Sephiroth rubbing his now bare hands along his body and where he touched it _burned._ He cried out at the over sensitization which wasn't painful but actually had him primed faster for sex just with that small, innocuous touch that it made his head swim. He again started to struggle back away from Sephiroth halfheartedly, Sephiroth catching his ankle and wrist on the left side. Once he'd stop struggling, with the hand that was on his wrist, Sephiroth grabbed the other ankle and slowly, painful started to slide his legs up to the knees were bent and all the while still locking his eyes with him, rubbed his hands along the long tapered legs into inner thighs and pushed out, opening him up like a well revered book.

Vincent was going mad inside. This action of putting him into position and all the while looking at him had him so ready and he was doubly ashamed because again he wanted this man to touch him like this, in this most intimate way, the way he had only allowed Tseng to beforehand. Tseng. His heart clinched painfully. Why it was when his body was engaged in these actions Tseng was miles away from heart and mind but when he was left to his own devices he was in the forefront? Was that Chaos's way of lessening the pain until things subsided, or just his own selfish emotions running rampant for Sephiroth? So caught up in thought he didn't see the man, nude, draping himself alone his body fitting into the new space created by his hand. Vincent paled. So not only was he going to force himself once more, more intimately this time, but he wouldn't be as kind as to even prepare him? Raping then. He knew he wasn't above it. His father hadn't been, even when he'd been in pain then and he'd taken his limb from his body.

As Vincent tensed and prepared for the worst and hovered around old memories in his mind best left buried, the creature spoke once more but it was when it used his actual name that he listened:

 _ **Little Host, I am aware of your anatomy as I have been forced to reside in it for a time. I have even chose to come back with you. Call it nostalgia, call it whim, or do not believe when I say that I did miss our time. Vincent…despite my wants, I have not and will not have you hurt. Since I know that lovemaking or whatever humans say is going to be more 'enthusiastic', I have made you where you produce your own sort of lubrication. Our mate is not a patient man and honestly nor am I but I would not have you reliving the pain of the evil one.**_

Vincent did calm down at Chaos's revelation. He'd even used his name which is few and far in between, only using it when stressing the seriousness of a point. Self-lubrication? That sounded odd but not inconvenient. With that thought Vincent blushed hard and after years of doing so, ducked his chin to his chest as if he was trying to hide the embarrassment of the thought he had from his train of thought. He'd notice that Sephiroth had stilled on him, not even moving an inch since he'd laid along him. He looked at Sephiroth's eyes and again there was where all the emotions stayed hidden.

There, he saw it.

Remorse.

Why would Sephiroth be remorseful unless…"Sephiroth can you hear him, can you hear Chaos?" Vincent asked lowly, softly.

Some part of him was hoping that he didn't but everything screamed that he could.

Sephiroth lifted slightly off of Vincent and onto his knees and shins regarding him a moment.

"Is that his name, Chaos?" he asked.

If Vincent could have screamed his rage he would have. He growled low in his chest in frustration. Were they in on this together to make him intentionally mad? Vincent's eyes cleared of some of the haze and he glared the largest glacial storm at Sephiroth. The very room went down by a couple degrees.

Sephiroth wasn't deterred. He'd known this would be a process and he knew that anything worth fighting for wasn't easy.

"To be fair, I can only hear him when we are in close proximity. I did hear that last bit of information…I am sorry for what it is worth for my father's heavy involvement in your life and certainly in that way. If there was anything I could do to make things right I would." Sephiroth stated firmly and looked away from Vincent's accusing glare, missing how it softened around the edges.

"I assure you, I only want you. It's true I was sent back by the Cetra, Aerith. She conceded we'd be good for each other, but I never meant to harm you, not in the way your mind was going, never that way" Sephiroth continued.

Vincent was flabbergasted.

So Sephiroth himself could hear Chaos in close proximity, did he really have no other ulterior motive other than to get into his pants? And Aerith approved this shit? Didn't he have a say so?

"But why me? Surely you see you are hurting me more by doing this! I had a relationship with Tseng and it was professional with benefits" Vincent stated more exasperated than he meant for that to come out.

"Yes, but what I offer you is an equal in life, someone as strong as you and your primary demon, someone who could learn to love, and if you chose, to have a family with, these honestly are all things I wanted as well" Sephiroth stated looking dead on at Vincent. "I missed my childhood, adolescence, teen age years, and well pretty much all of my earlier twenties. I have been _STUCK twenty_ - _six_ for over 10 years now. Anyone lesser in strength I would break them, albeit unintentionally. The two possible people that I could have loved, I either had a hand in killing or had killed, and to be clear Mr. Valentine _your_ body is calling out to me so do not play the innocent" Sephiroth stated with a withering glare.

"But it is not me that is broadcasting these advances! I do not want-"

"What Vincent, to be loved and cherished, to be held aloft, to be wanted above all else." Sephiroth stated firmly again and cut Vincent off.

Vincent was cowed for the time being. Though it wasn't him necessarily putting off the hormones, it was still his body. Secondly, he could understand the man's plight. That meant he was literally a _year_ physically younger than he was though his actually age of existence, we wouldn't go there. He could understand the man wanting to settle down and wanting to have a somewhat normal life, that just didn't fit in where he came from and did he just tell off on himself?

"Sephiroth, what other two were you talking about?" Vincent was now genuinely interested.

"Either Zachary Fair or Aerith Gainsborough herself. I had always had feelings for Zachary and never had time to act on them, as you know the outcome of Nibelheim and as for Aerith…, we always had such wonderful, in depth conversations. She could relate to me on the topic of always feeling on the outskirts of humanity, while still being part of humanity" Sephiroth reasoned.

Vincent was very surprised with Zach, since they were like night and day in personality but couldn't say it was overtly surprising with Aerith and her own background. That still didn't explain why he was there, on a bed, naked, about to copulate with Sephiroth.

"Why?" Vincent reiterated through clenched teeth, fighting the emotions seeking to bury him, not completing the whole thought process, knowing that Sephiroth would understand plenty enough.

"Because when I saw how sad and alone you carried yourself, it was reminiscent to myself. At first I thought that it was a father figure I sought, no offense intended, but as time passed and I truly looked at you, the way you moved, the way you would behave with your comrades, I knew I simply wanted you for myself. I thought if we were together, we could come to love each other, overcome what two absolutely atrocious people did to our lives, we could finally find happiness maybe together in each other" Sephiroth stated once more.

That did make sense actually. It made a lot of damned sense and he hated him for it. The thought made Vincent's body flush from head to toe again. And just like that they were back in the game.

Sephiroth slowly moved to lay back on Vincent, eyes trailing internal green fire wherever they flickered to and as he moved up, his beautiful slivery-white hair draped along them and whispered in his ear "Let me learn to love you…please".

The 'please' was Vincent's undoing and he whimpered; Vincent Valentine didn't whimper but Leviathan this man was so beautiful and convincing. He allowed for Sephiroth to lick his full bottom lip, asking permission for entrance.

Sephiroth had heard Chaos say that Vincent would be ready for him as a woman would, so as he continued to nibble at Vincent's neck and work his way to his nipples and gave them extra care and love, and rub along those dips and curves of his abdominal muscles down to the light dusting leading to Vincent's flesh. He gave the now turgid flesh a few pumps with his hand making Vincent gasp out at the touch.

Vincent was so sensitive, it was borderline painful. He sat up and grabbed Sephiroth's shoulders and slammed his own red infernos of his eyes closed in pain/pleasure.

Sephiroth began to position himself. Before doing so, with one, long pale pianist finger, he trailed it down Vincent's chest, around each nipple, circling each one for good measure and messaging them with the tip of it until they sit up with a pointed pink end. He continued down Vincent's chest, all the while kissing, biting, and licking at Vincent's neck and shoulders. He started following that dusting of hair, ran through it with his finger going to the root of Vincent's length and trailing that finger all the way to the very tip of him.

Vincent was starting to shake with the buildup of what as to come.

Sephiroth then readjusted until he trailed over Vincent's nicely shaped scrotum holding wonderfully sized testes. Down the seam of the scrotum over his perineum he found what had been searching for the whole time.

Vincent was almost beside himself at this point; this wait was killing him. Between the creature's emotions and his own melding, he knew he would succumb.

Sephiroth tested the entrance, running his finger around it twice, three times and then he dipped his finger into Vincent's bud.

Vincent gasp at the intrusion, finding it not enough at this time and frustrating and he promptly started to try to grind on it.

Sephiroth laughed a low, chocolatey thick laugh that screamed dark things. The creature had been right. As he pulled his finger from him, he saw it was covered in a thin clear lubricate and the entry to Vincent, while tight, had seemed more malleable than if he would have had to prepare him as he was under the impression he would have had to. Sephiroth again locked eyes with a very annoyed Vincent and licked that finger clean. Vincent almost died of embarrassment and also pure wanting. Again, Sephiroth placed his length at Vincent's entrance watching him the whole time for any signs of pain. He began to push into the pliant body, noticing no serious resistance but not loose either.

Vincent was actually letting off a scream as Sephiroth enter his depths. It felt so good it was overwhelming his senses. He was sweating and his mouth was dry and they hadn't even started yet really. What was going on here with his body? He could feel Chaos almost unfurl in his mind like a large feline, rubbing against his mind his pleasure of Sephiroth entering him as well.

Then Sephiroth began to move.

It was is if fireworks were going off in his mind literally. He felt everything so acutely, realized that with every firm thrust Sephiroth made into him, he was wailing it to the ceiling. He felt like such a woman! He was truly embarrassed but Sephiroth was so large, he couldn't help but touch his prostate at each firm stroke. He felt like he was dying and being reborn all at the same time.

Sephiroth was overwhelmed himself when he first entered Vincent. Vincent had probably thought the pause was a polite pause for him to become accustom to his girth. While that was somewhat true, the main reason was Sephiroth was overwhelmed by the feelings was because he'd been a _virgin._

He was the strongest, most intelligent, beautiful male to be created, yet also the loneliest. He wasn't lying when he said he'd lost much of his life. Where others would have been more than experienced at his age, there was never time or there was an ulterior motive when it came to trying to bed him. Some female looking for fame by being his wife via her body, others desperate enough to just try to become impregnated by him.

That was dangerous.

While the notion of being father wasn't frightening or particularly unwanted, it had to be a person that had been exposed to mako or could process mako, because he was just about made of _mako._ So for any woman to be that foolish, while he didn't care if she was left with a bastard afterwards for her folly, it could have meant her life, much like his own idiotic mother had experienced. Men we no different. Though they couldn't bear children, they always looked for power through his title of General. Several of his men, including one of his own friends, had thrown himself at him. He might have went with Genesis once upon a time…had he not defected at the time and he'd not been so blind to see bigger picture of Shinra.

Now though, he wonders who the bigger fool for staying was.

He wasn't completely unaware on how to please a male or a female since he'd watched hours of pornographic material and read that much more. It wasn't the same now that he was in the situation and though he was nervous, he knew his face would never show. Clearly he was doing something right if Vincent was content to continue all his squalling he was doing. He was doing a wonderful job of scratching Sephiroth's back up as Vincent had migrated into Sephiroth's lap as he now set a punishing pace.

Vincent was bouncing more than a hopping in Sephiroth's lap. Sephiroth had fully secured him into his lap and he was taking it out on his body and he was giving him every inch of him, or rather Sephiroth was now. Vincent had thrown his long arms over Sephiroth's shoulders and was _shredding_ his back with every pass over his secret spot while he buried his head into the crook of Sephiroth's neck, trying to will way the all-out screeching he was almost doing. He was mortified but it was amazing. He hadn't even felt this with Tseng. Tseng…

Sephiroth felt Vincent's body tense for a second before he became relaxed again. He could guess where his thoughts had travelled for a moment. That angered Sephiroth as this was their time. He redoubled his efforts.

Vincent pulled back from Sephiroth's shoulder like he had been electrified as the other man went into overdrive. Vincent now was past the point of English and had broken into his _long_ forgotten Wutaian. Vincent sobbed something in Wutaian that Sephiroth didn't catch because he was so gone as well, not that he didn't know the language. He felt Vincent tense internally around his person and he just exploded in a sobbing, foreign dialect mess, dragging Sephiroth's first ever bodily orgasm from him in which his eyes took on that chartreuse green color and he came heaps within Vincent's walls. Vincent stilled and collapsed back on the bed, out cold.

Sephiroth was still connected to Vincent when Vincent passed out, still pumping life giving essence into his body. When Sephiroth when to look down to check on him, instead of the masculine body that he had been holding caressing and touching all night being there, there was a smaller, feminine form in the place of where Vincent had been. The same pigmentation down to the pale strawberries and cream complexion when flushed and the dark hair, complete with the dusting of hair that now lead to a feminine genitalia. Sephiroth blink back in his confusion and Vincent was back to normal.

Sephiroth idly wondered…

 _***Back to present day***_

Vincent had just sent an off email to Tseng, explaining what was really going on. He had encrypted it in the old Turk way, which he'd taught to Tseng should just a situation arise. He began calling his friends one by one, starting with Cloud.

Sephiroth waited for his appointment with Tseng; his irritation growing with every second as he waited in the sparse waiting room of the TURKS Headquarters. There was the standard water cooler, neutral colored paint on the walls and magazines for client's entertainment published three months prior. The pretty receptionist whose name plate read "Elena" seemed to be intent on making personal phone calls on company time and drinking coffee while she ignored him while he waited for an audience with the leader of the TURKS. By the time she announced it was Sephiroth's turn, twenty minutes had elapsed from his scheduled appointment and he swore to make Tseng pay all the more for wasting his valuable time.

He strolled into the other man's opulently appointed office as if he owned the place and noticed that the long haired man behind the desk didn't even deign to glance up and bristled at the insult. Finally Tseng, gazed up at him with bored disinterest. Inside Tseng was seething with anger. How dare this man blatantly lie and setup and an appointment, with him, about Vincent's whereabouts?! Of course he'd know, he is the one that had all be kidnapped him and taken him from Tseng. What was this man's balls made of? If Tseng would have just paid attention to his screen for one more second, he would have saw he got an email from Vincent Valentine himself telling him of all that had happened, and to be wary because he knew Sephiroth was coming into the city. He would also give Elena the biggest demerit he could, for not letting him know this monster was here, not some outer city yokel complaining about something or another mako leftovers.

"How can I help you?" he asked him in a neutral tone belaying his rage, hurt, and fear of the man.

"I understand that you are involved with Vincent Valentine, I believe we had this conversation two weeks ago to the day, I thought you were "just comrades at arms"?" Sephiroth replied.

"Our paths do cross" Tseng, frowning at the oddity of the statement.

"I meant sexually" Sephiroth stated as a hiss.

The pale man's cheeked flamed at this, "I do not see how my personal life is any of your business" he said in a cold sounding voice and stood up, looking imperiously up at the taller man. "You may leave" he commanded him and gasped when the other man grabbed him and pinned him to the floor.

"Now see your little "omission" is causing me strife where it is not wanted or warranted with my mate since he cannot seem to forget you" Sephiroth all but growled out.

"Mate? What are you talking about? What do you think you're doing? Unhand me," Tseng said as sternly as he could muster as he struggled against Sephiroth's steely grip.

"It is my business when you are playing with _my_ mate. Perhaps I should see for myself what it is about you that is so appealing to _my_ Vincent?" he said with a smirk and Tseng blanched at what he was implying and then yelled in protest as Sephiroth pulled him to his knees and tore first the black suit jacket from him and then his white shirt and admired the flawless white skin of his back. He stroked it in admiration as the man struggled against Sephiroth's capture of him.

Turning Tseng over, he pinned him to the floor and occupied a couple of fun minutes biting the other man's pale nipples until they protested their rough treatment by rising red and angrily from Tseng's hard chest and Tseng himself cried out at this.

Sephiroth soon got bored and ripped the rest of the conservative garments from the well-built man and for good measure, took the hair tie from his ponytail, enjoying the feminine touch it gave him as his dark tresses lay against his pale, vulnerable skin. Sephiroth examined his shrinking victim, who stared defiantly back at him, as if daring him to do his worst, as a proud warrior should...and that was what Sephiroth had in mind.

"You are pale, shall I give you some color?" he questioned cruelly. "Shall I make you mine?" he asked him "If you beg and promise to stay away from my Vincent, I _might_ show you mercy," examining with sudden interest the exquisitely made slender body in his possession.

"Vincent is mine, and you knew this. What kind of man would purposely steal another's?" Tseng said defiantly.

"No matter. I told you I was your better once before. I shall just have to show you what happens when hearing what I said in the first time is not registering with you then," Sephiroth said, pulling Tseng to his knees by his hair, easily holding the struggling man in place. "You are going to suck my cock for all you are worth; or I shall cut from your body, your pathetic scrap of manhood that Vincent seems to enjoy, you pathetic creature?" he threatened as Sephiroth did nothing more than push down his pants and reveal his huge cock to the other man's gaze.

"I will not" Tseng, turning his face away and then whined through his teeth in pain at Sephiroth's steel grip hold on Tseng's soft cock and gave it a sharp tug and smiled when the other man's suddenly compliant lips came up to engulf his hard appendage, suckling Sephiroth desperately. Using Tseng's hair as a handle, Sephiroth slid himself up and down Tseng's throat, as if he was only a sex toy. Sephiroth closed his eyes at the sweet sensation of the hot and tight mouth of Tseng working Sephiroth's oversized weapon, as if his life depended on it, as Tseng gagged and struggled to breathe. Sephiroth didn't even care that that Tseng's was drooling on his pants. He suddenly released him and the man fell forward, retching on the floor and struggling to breath.

Then Sephiroth was on his again as he gagged him with part of his own shredded clothes and tied his hands tightly behind his back and threw him halfway across his desk and quickly tied his legs to the desk legs, so Tseng was spread widely apart. He leisurely inspected his victim and Tseng screamed in protest as Sephiroth, spread his cheeks and examined Tseng's hole and started to toy with it after swiping his hand across Tseng's own face to get moisture from his drool. Tseng's sphincter was obliviously well used and relaxed, but he still felt snug to Sephiroth expert touch.

"You have been used many times before and are all stretched out like a harlot. I bet you have lubrication in your desk for them" Sephiroth guessed and reaching into the first desk drawer and low and behold, there was a tube.

Tseng turned red at the insult and Sephiroth, played with his splayed ass cheeks and then said. "I prefer those I fuck to be _much_ tighter than you, but I shall fuck you anyway, like the worm under my heel you are" he said. The other man to struggle against his bonds as Sephiroth, dribbled lube into his crack and lined himself up with Tseng's hole and slammed into him without preparing him in the least. Tseng yelled in pain and outrage into his gag while Sephiroth brutally fucked him over his own desk, debasing the proud man.

Tseng was completely beside himself! This was not happening! He had been trained for the worst case scenario, including rape so while this was a horrible experience that will go along with the list of other horrible experiences in his short life, he was more hurt that his precious gift was lost forever to t this man taking his elation out on his body. The one thing Sephiroth didn't know, was that Tseng was a bottoming virgin. He had been stretching himself from playing with himself and toys while he missed Vincent since he'd started to have withdrawals from him, if they ever found him and saved him, he was going to offer this honor to Vincent. Tseng so was upset! This man had the audacity to make this feel good. He hated his treacherous body for the way it was responding. He swore with every heave of his chest, every moan forced from his body that was unwarranted, he would get back Sephiroth in the most shameful of ways. Some way that man wouldn't be able to recover, perhaps his pride. Tseng stewed as he rode out the stimulus to his body.

Sephiroth was enjoying the almost feminine gasps of indignation coming from the proud warrior as he fucked Tseng's unwilling body, he was still hot and tight enough to offer Sephiroth a gorgeous ass fuck, but not so tight that Tseng could keep him out as Sephiroth fucked him at his leisure. Tseng didn't even seem to realize that he was heightening Sephiroth's pleasure as he struggled against this insult to his manhood. Finally Sephiroth, reached down and took a hold of Tseng's now semi-hard cock and started brutally stroking it and Sephiroth grunted as his own white hot cum coated the insides of Tseng's bowels and held his softening cock in him while he jerked the smaller man's cock.

Tseng whined in pleasure and pain as Sephiroth, heaped more abuse on him by forcing him to cum from his own humiliation and with a final cry, came on the expensive carpet of his office.

Sephiroth, sharply pulled out of him and Tseng emitted a final gasp to feel Sephiroth being removed from his abused hole. Sephiroth cleaned himself up with the remainder of Tseng's once sharp suit and straightened himself up. He left Tseng still tied to his desk, enjoying how his hair streamed around his conquered and exposed body while Tseng gazed back at Sephiroth miserably, temporarily, again, defeated.

"Thanks for the good time, Tseng always a pleasure to resolve interoffice conflict. I trust that you will now give up Vincent or shall I come back? Don't think you can fight me if I wish to fuck you again; it's not like your body didn't exactly like it, trust me, _I can smell your hormones_. Perhaps I should do so in front of your own men and then they can each take a turn with their precious leader?" he asked him while chuckling softly to himself and left.

He paused on the way out of the office and said to the bored looking receptionist who finally took in his appearance realizing who she had let in and what had possibly been done to her leader. "Tseng asks that you send a cleaning crew into his office before his next appointment; he spilled something on the floor".

When recognition of Sephiroth kicked in, Elena was up like a lightning strike to Tseng's office, hearing her gasp softly that the scene revealed to her. Of all the days for her to not to have been 'watching her soaps' on the monitor she thought to herself as she walked in gingery.

Sephiroth smiled at how the proud Tseng was discovered, in the base position Sephiroth left him, by obviously his most incompetent Turk yet of his employees and left the office whistling.

Vincent had a terrible feeling. It was too early for Tseng to get off of work and not like him to not respond with something, even when upset. Suddenly, Chaos spoke to him for the first time in those two weeks and he sounded, saddened:

 _ **Little host…I have failed to protect you.**_

 _What do you mean Chaos?_

 _ **Our mate, I am afraid, has hurt your heart…**_

Vincent's mind was working overtime as was his heart in his chest.

 _What did he do? Who did he harm?_

 _ **I am afraid he went to your lover out of jealousy and took his frustrations upon his body**_

Vincent became numb from head to toe. He'd be around long enough to know _exactly_ what Sephiroth had did to Tseng, no wonder he hadn't answered his email.

He was too busy being raped.

I bet he still hadn't learned better than to use that dumb blonde as he backup and secretary and now this new guilt was on him like hot coals. This is why he hadn't searched for love after Lucrecia. Not because he couldn't but it would always bring about bad things. He knew that Tseng was strong and had been train for this kind of hostility but really it was all over him.

 _ **Please Vincent, I did not know he would hurt your heart. I can make him suffer for you since I did promise never to hurt you on my return.**_

 _No, Chaos, it's not necessary. I understood what you were doing and that you were trying to help but now I have gotten the one I loved hurt in the most personal of ways and I never wanted that for Tseng. He had already seen too much in his life._

Chaos felt Vincent withdraw into himself and he felt terrible. This is not what he wanted for his host. He only meant for him to be as happy as he could be with the curse of longevity. Chaos as well grew dormant once more in Vincent's psyche with one last pull of guilt and sadness.

The phone rang.

It was Cloud. Perfect timing.

**Back at Turk HQ**

Elena had come in and closed the door and released Tseng from his bindings. Tseng with as much face one could have for having semen dripping from an orifice as it shouldn't be in public, exposed to the world's most incompetent backup, walked around and sit in his chair, naked and unabashed. He was so livid he couldn't even be concerned with his nudity. He was going to destroy Sephiroth one way or another. He prayed to Leviathan that he would be given a decent hand to play after this fiasco.

As he sit there, after barking for Elena to leave his presence, he finally realized there was an email, from Vincent on his computer. He quickly unencrypted the email and began to read:

 _ _Tseng_ ~_

 _I am able to write you finally since Sephiroth has left my home and me finally alone. I wanted to check on you and make sure you are well. I…missed you so much and I am sorry that the last thing you saw was completely misconstrued. I am definitely a prisoner in my own home, please know this. Chaos as you know has come back and due to his interference, he has mated Sephiroth to me against my wishes. I am sad that I am hurting you and not meaning to. I am so tired and torn though as well. Sephiroth was sent back…by Aerith to me because I cannot age. This had always been a fear of mine, to see my friends, loved ones die of old age while I remain the same. Aerith allegedly sent him back because he is like me, ageless at this point and had not experienced life and love. He is going about it wrongly though. Chaos also knows that you're my heart. Chaos has offered to share his life force with you through my marking if you chose to be with me forever. It would give you the strength to stand toe to toe with him as well, he is just not aware of it. We could sort Sephiroth. Please I just want you. Please I just don't want him alone. I want us again. Please come to me if you can. Be wary of Sephiroth. I do not trust him and his intentions and he is up in Midgar for an appointment. I love you, forever and regardless._

 _Vincent_

Tseng was so relieved that it wasn't what it all appeared. He did love Vincent, more than he had thought he would ever. He had to sort this out. And with this new information he was torn as well. Aerith had sent Sephiroth as a mate for Vincent and while Vincent was trying to see the silver lining, he'd admitted he was taken with himself in heart. With this new information about Chaos allowing Vincent to mark him, stop aging at his 34 years as well, and have the strength to match Sephiroth should he have to show him, well that was just a bonus actually. He could deal with a petulant child like Sephiroth and he had one piece of the puzzle already. Thank you Leviathan.

Vincent talked to Cloud on the phone and explained the situation to him in depth. Cloud was ready with his First Tsurugi to come and get him, no questions asked, Reno on his heels, when Vincent told him _who_ had thought it was a good idea to send the General to him.

"His words not good enough" Cloud said in his soft baritone in clipped words.

"Chaos also mirrored it as well" Vincent ventured further.

Cloud paused at this. Though the entity was a nuisance and very powerful, it had never lied about any of its intent or other's intent, either in battle or when it came to Vincent.

"Cloud" Vincent tried to confirm that he was still there on the line

"…"

"Cloud, please. It's…difficult enough that I am torn. I have admit that Sephiroth does fit a certain role in my life that was missing , but my emotions… my heart, is with Tseng" Vincent continued, though it was very uncustomary for him to talk so much, which showed how pressing this was to him.

"I understand Vincent, I just…I don't have to like it is all. Why in the hell would she send that dick back? Is he hurting you? If he is, so help me, I will gut him, 'fitting a role' or not" Cloud stated.

Vincent felt honored that he was protected by powerful friends. Cloud stated he would brief everyone and if Vincent could, keep them appraised because that would make General a little less bit like a maniac stalker that keeps prisoners of their loved ones.

Vincent smiled briefly and said his goodbyes and just in time as the One-winged Angel was coming from the verandah.

Phone off and to the side, Vincent looked at Sephiroth still dressed in his trademark trench and sword harness crossing his chest and his black wing still folded against his back, while Vincent was dressed in his normal leather attire. Vincent glanced down and saw that Sephiroth had red wine in his hand along with _one_ goblet to drink from.

Sephiroth came and captured Vincent's lips. Vincent's pupils dilate. He knows it is wrong want Sephiroth after what he's done to Tseng but then he thinks on it more, and the more he thinks on Sephiroth utterly dominating Tseng, its having the opposite effect on him. He's getting hot and bothered.

Sephiroth comes and sits by Vincent and slowly takes the goblet out and uncorks the red wine. He pours it into the glass starts to unlatch the buckles on Vincent's cape. It pools around their bodies. He then sits the goblet down and starts to unlatch his own trench coat, harness, and pants then gets to work on completely taking Vincent out of his leather shirt and pants, leaving him in his full body gun harness that wrapped around his body just so and left him in his gloves.

Vincent had taken on a flush again and was breathing hard as he was thinking of what was going to happen and what had occurred already with Tseng and Sephiroth's body.

Goddess, he was a deviant.

He was thinking of his previous lover being raped by his current love and actually getting absolutely excited over it.

Sephiroth was now sporting his own impressive erection in his excitement of what was to come and picked the goblet of wine back up, sipping some of the wine and then immediately kissing, with sweeten wine taste on his tongue, Vincent's mouth, to which Vincent moaned.

Sephiroth dribbled some on his manhood and offered the glass to Vincent's own red lips, watching him take a drink of the beverage and some trailing from his mouth to follow the pale line of his neck down to caress his still bobbing Adam's apple.

Sephiroth was so ready to feel that mouth on him he grabbed a handful of that beautiful jet black hair and kissed Vincent again, hard. Leading him to his throbbing column, where Vincent was taking his first licks around the sensitive head, as Vincent's hair pooled around Sephiroth's exposed and sweating with the effort of holding back; abdomen. Sephiroth's wing stretched out as Vincent took him to the root with minimal gag reflex. Sephiroth was lost in the sensation of Vincent taking him in and out of that beautiful, unbelievably stretched red mouth on him while he continued to drink that red wine and dribble it along his length for taste and also a strange lubrication.

Vincent began to work him in earnest now as his claw was under Sephiroth's back as he was slightly reclined and his eyes had half closed, his mouth trying to focus on swallowing the wine when he wanted to moan.

Sephiroth came suddenly, breaking the thin stem of the goblet on accident in his hand as it had reflexively contracted with his coming.

Vincent looked at Sephiroth breathing roughly as he began recovering from there small tryst.

Before Vincent could completely pull away, he felt a strange wave pass over him. Again his senses were all kicked into overdrive but this, this felt like materia had been used on him, yet neither had equipment or armor really on. He knew that Sephiroth could cast from within himself. This felt like frog or mini but he seemed to be still at normal viewing height as he looked around and…and did he have female breasts?

Sephiroth look at Vincent as first curiosity as to what was just cast was displayed on his face and then pure confusion as his (her?) eyes locked on to the medium sized bosom that was now indecently displayed.

"Explain" the much higher, softer voice said in lieu of the normal gravely, baritone.

"So that is what you were to look like, it was a sort of premonition" Sephiroth answered vaguely, annoying Vincent a great deal especially, since he was a _she_ now.

"Sephiroth, you will explain this!" the voice was much higher in the nervousness and worriment, and that further embarrassed Vincent and it was starting to show on her alabaster skin, in a strawberries and cream full body blush.

Sephiroth wanted to take Vincent right there, right now, but found himself actually more intimidate of this version.

Chaos chose to speak for the both of them, feeling Vincent's nerves and fear like a weight:

 _ **Little Turk, calm yourself, lest you free me and not need me. What you see is what I spoke of beforehand. This is your alter, should you feel the need to have children with your mate. As he is able to use this on you or you could use this on him naturally for the same reason.**_

At that notation, Sephiroth just snorted inelegantly. "As if I would allow for it, no, I think I shall remain the way I am, but this is a decadent look for you Vincent; or should I say Valles" Sephiroth said with a smirk as Chaos chose to withdraw, from what he was sure would be a stupid spat over who would be what.

Vincent or the now newly dubbed Valles, scowled at the moniker.

"Turn me back, I am not ready for that aspect; if ever with you" Valles stated garnet eyes glaring daggers at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth would never admit it, but he was truly hurt by what Vincent had said. He wanted a family with Vincent. Maybe they were not meant to be. Maybe that Cetra did this to hurt him again like everyone else had. Without arguing, Sephiroth quickly reverted Valles back to Vincent and he quickly covered himself, feeling oddly exposed. Vincent dematerialized and disappeared among the other rooms, but not to sleep in the main room that night, leaving Sephiroth to stand there confused and hurt at his actions.

Vincent had a lot on his mind and he had to leave. He had knew what Sephiroth had said but this, this was serious. He had turned him…into a woman, for childbearing.

Vincent was super overwhelmed again. In another one of the guest rooms he called upon his powers and he, while Sephiroth had been being more lax and Chaos and stopped interfering, flew from the window heading to Midgar, heading towards Tseng.

The King, the Queen, and the Jack of all Trades

Vincent had arrived around 4 am in the morning at Tseng's window outside his corporate penthouse that used to be Rufus's before he'd moved with Reeve, looking like a Gargoyle perched on the awning the way he was. He tested the window and found it unlocked and stepped in. It was Wutai designed. It had the serenity of the old world throughout it. Vincent stepped into Tseng's room and was met with a barrel at the back of his head but when realization hit Tseng through his drunken stupor, he sobered almost immediately, popping the safety, and dropping the gun on the bed to grab Vincent in a bone crushing hug, his eyes welling finally the first time in years. He couldn't cry when he had been taken, but he was crying genuine tears of joy to see Vincent, to which Vincent rubbed his unarmed hand along his face, clearing those tears away and kissing where they had fell.

Vincent placed his forehead against Tseng's and kissed his lips. He'd missed that simple action. He did it again and again. They were falling into old habits quickly and clothing was quickly disappearing, armor being shucked, and no care for what would happen if Sephiroth had come or not. They had missed each other so much and being they were men of very few words typically, their bodies had a lot of making up to do.

Vincent was in a particular mood to be more dominate tonight and Tseng found that just perfect since that worked for what he wanted to do anyway with him. Once they were both completely nude and had stumbled into Tseng's bedroom, they collapsed on the bed and Vincent began to ravish Tseng, leaving hickeys and what he knew would be bruises tomorrow. He wanted to leave a mark, something to show he was there. He felt wired up, more aggressive, but he was going with it. Tseng had laid out and bared his neck to Vincent, to which a Vincent bit. Something surged in Vincent, but at the time, neither cared nor wanted to care, only that he was with Tseng.

Tseng must have felt it as well because his skin broke out in goose pimples from head to toe and shuddered as if he'd came, though hadn't did anything. The air around them was strangely charged but they didn't care, just for each other, both completely unware of the eyes that was watching them from the dark.

Vincent had reached over and found the lubrication somehow and yet managed not to disentangle himself from Tseng who as moaning as if they were already in the throes of passion. He pours some along Tseng's entrance and thoroughly covered three of his fingers. While fondling Tseng's balls in one hand and giving amazing head with his mouth, he inserted one finger into Tseng. Tseng slightly jerked at the odd feeling and because he had no positive to go on, and due to the recent bout with Sephiroth, was of course wary.

Vincent continued his ministrations on him, sucking him with his mouth and pumping him with his finger. Soon a second joined the fray in Tseng's opening lily. With fingers searching and curved just so, that little bundle of nerves was found making Tseng cry out as beautifully as he had before, but without the dire air about the situation. The third finger was added, steadily messaging that bundle nerves and Tseng was absolutely vocal and beautiful about it. He was sweating with the tension of it all and trying not to come. Before he could, Vincent removed his fingers.

Tseng was disappointed but not for long as something much longer, wider, and wanted was being inserted. Vincent had placed copious amounts of lube on his person and his blunt head was breaching that tight ring of muscle. It was so delicious. Tseng was shaking all over from the over stimulation and trying not to come again immediately as the man seated inside him.

Vincent gave him time to grow accustomed to his girth. With a small imperceptible nod he was given permission to start. Vincent started with sure, strong strokes that seemed to touch him everywhere inside. His head was swimming and he was seeing colors but he swore he heard another voice, masculine stating that the mating was now finalized but it didn't register.

It is like as soon as those mystery words were said, Vincent began a punishing pace inside him that drove him wild. He was gasping and crying out and shouting every time his prostate was touched and he shook like a leaf. Vincent all of a sudden withdrew from him and prop him up on all fours with Vincent's arm around his middle and his other hand around his neck. Vincent connect back into him with such force, they both moved forward and he was plowing into him in earnest now while tears flowed freely from Tseng, for the distance, for the thought of losing Vincent forever, for losing the one person that could understand him. He turned his head to the side and they shared a sloppy hot kiss. Tseng clamped down on Vincent and Vincent quickly moving Tseng's hair again to the side, bit the back of his neck.

This time something did happen.

The charge in the air grew and where Vincent had bit him, a sigil appeared swirling and branded directly into Tseng's skin, melting away as if it were never there. Vincent had felt Chaos rise inside of him when that sigil appeared and disappear as quick and he was filling Tseng with his essence.

They both felt to each other's sides, breath ragged and sweaty for the effort of it all.

They both froze in the bed at the sound of slowly clapping hands as Sephiroth appeared from the darken spot of the room, eyes burning with unholy green light.

He was livid.

He had known that Vincent maybe needed time, that what he was asking might be a bit much to put onto the other man, but this, this was too much for him. If he didn't love this man so much he would have killed him where he laid for this treachery. And Tseng. He was pretty certain that worm would now be a pain in his side if that sigil meant what he thought it meant, especially how charged the air had been.

Sephiroth lifted his hand and as he was casting, Tseng was in front of Vincent trying to shield him, his gun firmly pointed at the ex-General. Tseng had had just about enough of his bullshit at this point.

Vincent gasped behind Tseng causing him to temporarily take his eyes off of Sephiroth who made no move towards the bed. Behind Tseng, now lay a very nude, very feminine what he could only guess was Vincent.

Valles was back again.

Valles hissed at Sephiroth and tried to cover herself but there just so much that was showing. Tseng stared astonished at the even more beautiful Vincent that was in feminine form.

Valles looked to Tseng and stopped squirming taking in his wonderment on his face. It made her blush more and look away.

"This is what you left me for, because you were afraid of this form" Sephiroth said ruining the moment.

"It's not the point Sephiroth. You took me way from someone who had had me before you came along, you and Chaos making decisions, while seeming sound, never once considered my feelings on the matter." Valles stated coolly.

"Oh but you can come to your ex-lovers home while all I was offering you was a family?" Sephiroth stated, losing some of his cool.

"You see, I know what you did. Chaos told me. Apologized to me….for hurting me again. For you hurting me again via Tseng. Tell me, did you know Tseng had never bottomed for anyone or did you just rape your way into knowing it? Valles said making Tseng blush in shame and hold his head down and actually make Sephiroth give pause. Valles takes Tseng's hand to give him strength as his continues on.

"Well that is not what-"Sephiroth began and Valles cut him off.

"I don't give a fuck what it felt like, it is the truth and you will now live with the fact you raped a unwilling man in an act he'd never done before _FOR_ a person he already had, is that clear?" the spelled snapped and end on a growl in baritone once more from Vincent's own form showing he'd hit a nerve to make the General lose concentration that badly.

Tseng was no female and didn't need the protection but it did feel oddly nice that Sephiroth was being set straight on this about something that could have ruined another person, and still did make him wary, and though he had been trained for it, didn't mean he'd want to experience it firsthand.

"Furthermore I came here because I wanted to. You've held me prisoner in my own home and that is not going to be tolerated. I can learn to love you, even as I love Tseng, but not like this, and not with this jealousy" Vincent said turning away sadly.

Sephiroth actually felt like the monster that he'd been called all through his first lives. He'd came, interrupted the man's way of life and _demanded_ he heel. That was the same as how he was treated by his father Hojo, by Shinra, by SOLIDER, or anyone that wanted something from him.

Sephiroth for once genuinely felt bad.

"Besides I call bullshit, as if I'd let you around Vincent in feminine form. I know for a fact you haven't and until Vincent, hadn't even had that" Tseng said under his breath but to Vincent and Sephiroth and _now_ even him it seemed…loud.

Sephiroth whipped his head up and glared a Blizzaga Storm at him all the while gritting out through clinched jaw "Care to repeat yourself Turk?" all the while his fist were opening and closing as in choking the Turk to death for his embarrassment.

Tseng just looked at him as if not intimidated. Vincent did too. Did Tseng want to die so soon after they have reunited? It was like poking a tiger in the eye but, that was some interesting information to know about Sephiroth and his tendencies and it explained a lot.

"You heard me. Vincent and I have experienced the fairer sex, but you have not. Where you can be rougher with a male, you have to be tender and work her towards her goal Sephiroth" Tseng said wearily. Really, this man was such a child! It was common knowledge.

Sephiroth was just about done with being reminded about his glaring inexperience. He wasn't keen on not being close to perfection. He couldn't help that is how he had been reared. He weighed the pros and cons on the situation quickly made a decision based on what thought would be the best probably scenario: learning from the body.

"Hnn. Really, well then Turk I suggest you have your scholars cap on since your fancy yourself a learned scholar" and as Sephiroth was talking, he was stripping off his clothing one piece at a time, and once he had stripped down to all his glory, he did something that neither though he would ever do: he changed himself…into a feminine Sephiroth.

Both Vincent and Tseng's mouths were slightly opened in sheer awe _and_ want. Vincent's had a brilliant blush so hard on his cheeks and once again, tried to tuck his face away. If Sephiroth didn't already look like Lucrecia beforehand in hints, Goddess, he did now!

Brat knew he made an enchanting vision in male or female version. Tseng full on smirked like a cat that had got the cream...he knew who else was going to get it as well.

Sephiroth in female form, was almost a foot shorter now, her hair pooled at her feet like a long sliver cowl, covering her shoulders and streaming down her fair skinned body in slivery tendrils. Standing there with the same intense cattish eyes, in that same milky jade green for the time being, issuing a challenge to the men. It was the same face, only less angular and made somewhat softer with the feminine transformation, making it more heart shaped now. Firm, medium sized breast stood proudly on her chest, topped with cherry blossom pink nipples and a slight swell of womanly hips shyly peeking out from the sides, from under her hair, tapering down the lithe, pale and shapely legs. She, like her male counterpart, had little to no hair at all around her genitalia. It was as if someone took Yuffie somehow and placed Aerith's wonderful breasts, in some strange alternate universe and turned her into Sephiroth, in a female form.

Men logic.

"In this form you may call me Sephira, as that is the non-plural form of my name anyway" Sephiroth, now Sephira marked herself with the moniker in her voice, actually reminiscent of chiming bells.

Neither man was concerned with a name but they were concerned with that new form.

Tseng actually recovered quicker than Vincent, but had a wicked gleam in his eye. And like that, all the puzzle pieces had been given to him in the form of an upstart, rookie, unbelievably gorgeous _virgin_ that he was going to show the ropes to. He made a mental note to literally show bindings to Sephira at a later date as well. Good times. Vincent's eyes were a bright ruby red from under those shuttered lids. He was so rock hard right now it was a shameful display.

Vincent was anxious to see this show and quickly left to get a cleansing towel to make Tseng presentable again after their shared union.

"Are you ready to be shown what it will take to really make 'Valles' scream through the teachings of your body?" Tseng asked sternly at Sephira, while looking all over her.

"The question is, are _you_ ready?" Sephira shot back with a smirk on her same Cupid's bow lips, as she lifted all that glorious hair, exposing every peak, curve, and touchable trail and she threw it all over her back. She replaced Vincent on the cleaner side of the bed and Vincent went to recline on the loveseat that was in Tseng's room, by his book self, eyes never leaving either one.

"Very well. Remember well you asked for it" Tseng said as he slid along, Sephira who looked like a cruel angel in that bed of greys and reds, against her back.

Tseng kissed Sephira suddenly, taking her off guard and taking her smirk away and causing her to instantly respond.

In her mind, Sephiroth's very male thinking mind reeled. How dare this kiss feel as good as it did, and what was with this body starting to respond just from that alone?

Tseng continued to plunder that mouth and moved his hand to cup one of those mid-sized breast in his hand, gently rubbing the point with the tip of the nail and pad of his thumb, alternating and squeezing the breast just shy of hard.

Sephira gasped aloud, pupils dilated and she actually arched from the bed; Sephiroth tried not to scowl in his mind, though he was loathed to admit, this was feeling so amazing.

Tseng smirked that much more and Sephira began to flush almost a hot pink and it was spreading out.

Tseng bent down and bit those nipples with fervor. Sephira actually cried out at the feeling and slammed those wide blown eyes closed and turned her head away trying to deny the feelings. She opening her eyes and to her left on the loveseat, Vincent was actively and aggressively masturbating to the scene playing out, eyes glazed over and eyes bright ruby red as if a light was shining within. She moaned out and started to feel the oddest tingling in her lower abdomen, just about right before where the root of her manhood would have been.

It was so much. Tseng started to _bite_ his way down her abdomen and Sephira was going crazy from the pain that was oddly turning to _pleasure._ Tseng grabbed her smooth silken legs be leagued with silvery hairs everywhere and threw them upon his shoulders, to which Vincent moaned across the room and that caused Sephira to _clinch_ inside.

Tseng inhaled the aroma of the Sephira's womanhood and he began to devour her like she was a succulent peach she smelled like.

Sephira cried out her pleasure as Tseng was driving her crazy with dipping his tongue within her folds while, massaging her little bundle of nerves right above her secret passage with one finger and while inserting with mild force into her passage, one of his fingers.

Sephira slammed down hard on the finger and that feeling that was within her, all at once tightened and broke into a thousand pieces and she along with it, fell apart. She shot up and bit into Tseng's shoulder to try to muffle her scream out, all the while Tseng was still pumping that finger in and out of Sephira while she shook to the core.

Sephiroth subconscious and current body was reeling. What was this…has this body already came, and by these foreign but same touches? He vaguely realized that he was being repositioned and looked up at Tseng with what he hoped was a question on his face.

It was wasn't, she more or less looked drunken on her first orgasm in this body. Sephira's entire body was flushed and affected with a sheen of sweat, which was a testament because, _Sephiroth_ didn't break a sweat for much of anything.

Tseng proceeded to locate some lubrication and while he'd finger fucked the female, he noticed that she did have her hymen. This was too delicious. She was in every way a virgin. It made Tseng's dick twitch that much more.

He'd placed the bulbous head of his manhood just barely inside her entry and wrapped her legs around him while he again took his place along her body, primed to go.

Just before he entered the once cocky brat, Tseng said "You should always remember what you've done prior to asking assistance from those you've initially harmed. I will have my revenge Sephiroth, Sephira, whoever you claim to be and I will take you harder than I normally would a woman, let it be a lesson for you to mess with me and mine" and just as the haze was clearing for Sephira's eyes and she about to throw Tseng from her person with the same practiced ease she would in her own male body, Tseng speared her maidenhead giving no care to her.

"AH! AHHH! AHHH! Take it out, take it out now!" Sephira screamed, tears blooming in the corners of her closed tightly eyes and tried to curl in on herself. Tseng was in pure heaven and had stopped to allow her to adjust, though he had gotten his point across. For all the wailing that Sephira was doing, her body was sure responding nicely, gripping and massaging his penis so nicely. He could even feel her fluttering around him, almost like she was cumm-

"You little Masochist! You are in the middle of another orgasm, and I just took your virginity in the harshest of ways and that turned you on."

"You", he thrust hard into her making cry out again eyes wide and tears falling, "like", pounding again into her and this time getting her to not just cry out but _moan loudly, "pain you brat!"_

Tseng said punctuating this with long and strong thrusts sending her careening again over the edge once more, her writhing and crying out as she did.

Vincent had stopped as he heard Tseng speaking, and was about to act but stopped himself. He'd hate himself for this he was sure later, but in order for them to move forward, _all of them now as a couple¸_ guidelines would have to be laid that no matter, that how strong or how cunning, everyone was to be treated equal. Besides this was more than hot. Sephiroth a masochist. Sure didn't see that at all Vincent mused as he started to pump himself so intentionally looking on at this orgasmic scene.

Sephira was a mess. She had tear trails that had tracked down her face that melded with a small drool line that had come away from her slacked opened mouth, decorum forgotten to gasp for air and twisted the covers in her hands as she continue to wriggle on Tseng's flesh after her first internal orgasm.

Her eyes opened and all at once she shot up and she kissed him so hard, so frantically, it knocked the air out of Tseng. She was beyond turned on. Fuck that he was rough, she'd heal anything in minutes anyway.

To say that Sephiroth was impressed with this body's responses was an understatement. His subconscious was wide open now and he wanted more of what the man could give. Sure it had hurt, and he was upset and irritated that Tseng on purpose had tried to hurt him. He had owed the man though, eye for an eye.

Bully for him, he apparently liked pain with his pleasure a lot.

Tseng suddenly had a lap full of Sephira writhing just so against him, breasts pressed against his firm chest.

"Okay", Tseng said in her ear, eliciting a shiver from Sephira, "It is apparent that we are in full accord now" and with that he quickly spin her around so that her back was to his chest, still with her still sitting on his now fully embedded tool, and he set a cruel pace.

Tseng's length was going so deep, it was touching something inside Sephira and she was moaning and groaning with each thrust into her. He was touching something so marvelous inside her and as he was still pumping into her, he took a handful of her hair and _pulled._

Sephira was coming again from just sensory overload and she was shaking now all over. She tried to collapse forward on her arms and knees, yet Tseng still had her hair in his hand.

He readjusted and still with that thick rope of hair in hand and her chest now to the bed, he began wearing her out, reaping everything he wanted from this virginal body. He would make up for his rape. He knew who this body belong to and knew it could heal and deal very well with this and seemed to be very receptive and so he continued until the whole room was a chorus of harsh pants, growl, and occasional yelps.

Tseng came with a flood into the willing body of Sephira setting off yet another orgasm, causing her to finally completely succumb.

He looked to Vincent and the whole of his chest was covered in his own cum and he was idly running his fingers through it, dazed and sated.

Since Sephiroth had passed out from over stimuli, the materia spell had broken, bringing back his true form as he slept on his stomach covered in sweat, cum, and elation.

Tseng removed himself from the bed and looked at his handy work and just smiled and then proceeded over to Vincent to give him a kiss and they looked at the newly deflowered prince on the bed sleeping peaceful.

Everything would be okay here from now on and Tseng would be there to help see to it as well. For once in two full weeks, Vincent felt not only physically sated by emotionally sated as well.

Play with Fire…

The first thing that Sephiroth did upon finding himself in such a base state afterwards the next morning, still in Tseng's bed, was growl and slowly tear the bedsheets in irritation because his mission had failed spectacularly; Tseng had bested him! There was a mix of agitation and arousal, all for Tseng at the moment and it was burning brightly in his loins.

He could smell the man on everything and it was so heady, it was as if Tseng was still there, biting and nipping along his flesh. Sephiroth rolled out of the bed preparing to take a shower for the day, glanced at the clock. He was late. Beyond late. He had never been so late in whole of his military career. He went to stand up and there was a strange, distant ache right below his navel that as he walked started to completely disappear. All these signs reminded him of just how he'd been duped into Tseng taking his feminine body's virginity. He was going to impale the man on something as well, his Masamune, when saw him next. How dare he? How _DARE_ he have made him so wanton and unlock that body like that? He was absolutely seething in rage all the while he'd found the shower in the coward's house.

As he took stock of his body in the long streamline mirror in the bathroom, bruises of different sizes and shapes appeared along his person, the brightest yet at his neck. Trailing fingers along each one he quickly relived each and everyone's placement on his body as a female: how it felt, the thrill, the over sensitization of _EVERYTHING,_ then Tseng painfully and erotically within his body, setting a brutal pace and all those new muscles below just _RESPONDING_ for the man as if it had waited for him for years to come and actually for once dominate him.

While Sephiroth was in the shower similar to Vincent's, he had again become aroused at his female body's treatment and unconsciously started to palm himself while the water that he'd turned on beat down on his now gunmetal gray hair as he laid his back against the wall and started to pump with efficiency to all the memories, feelings, and smells that had happened from the night before.

He was breathing hard now and on the cusp of his cumming, the last trailing thought to set him off was a _voyeur Vincent_ doing much as he was now, as he was being handled in a brutal yet immensely satisfying way. He came so hard that his legs buckled and he ended up down on the floor of the shower, not hurt, no he was heated, confused, and betrayed because he knew now, that no matter what he'd felt for Vincent, he was now addicted to Tseng and he would take it to the grave with him.

He sat in the shower, covered in water droplets coming from the shower head and glistening pooling hair around him contemplating seppuku at this point for this low behavior.

Somewhere in Turk HQ, while Reno prattled on to Tseng about his current mission and way too much information about one blonde swordsman, Tseng sneezed in his office. Someone was either think about or talking about him heavily.

Vincent was on his way to meet Tseng. He had secured Sephiroth in the bed in Tseng's bed. While he was not known to laugh, he could certainly see the humor in this situation. Sephiroth, the General of Wutai, most powerful and beautiful of all, had been slayed with a penis and not in his natural form while he was yet again being cocky, no pun intended. It had made Vincent so hot to see that display. Vincent at first was worried that Tseng would indeed do his absolute worst, especially after what Sephiroth had did in jealously. He'd gotten retribution on the end of his dick in the form of a squealing, writhing, naked and blushing bright pink Sephiroth, now dubbed Sephira. Vincent bet half his long life that Sephiroth wouldn't, couldn't leave the man alone now. He full well knew just how mesmerizing Tseng could be. There was a reason the man would top him. Vincent was aware of his not so small problem in pants. Just as well as he would be on his way to the one he thought of anyway.

Vincent stalked up to the receptionist area, bypassing Elena that had enough sense to know who he was and to speak when spoken to.

Elena hated and lusted the now Vincent/Tseng pairing. Tseng was supposed to be hers but could admit them as a couple were like a thousand suns together: fucking hot.

Tseng sat bored behind his desk as Reno had been still prattling on when Vincent swept in with his cape and all with a curt "Leave" and flip of his claw to the exit to dismiss the annoying second in command.

Reno mumbled a string of colorful curses under his breath about rude ass vampires but nonetheless conceded with a crooked smile and his rod on his shoulder.

Vincent closed and locked the door from the inside with a code they only knew. Tseng sat up more attentive now, taking in Vincent's gait as he walked. Vincent he ascertained was already rock hard. What had triggered the beauty so? Tseng chanced a guess.

"Have you been thinking about how I showed the brat up, I see you have a lovely gift for me already in waiting" Tseng said tipping back slightly in his chair with his arms crossed across his chest and a lovely smirk on his lips.

Vincent came to stand right to the side of him behind his desk and gingerly reached out with those claws and snipped that elastic from Tseng's hair, now fully facing him while peering over that cowl of his at his beautiful cascade of raven black hair, so like an unlike his own in that it was completely smooth with not a kink in sight.

"Do you have a hair kink Vincent?" Tseng teased to which Vincent lips appeared above the cowl and he murmured a "Maybe" back to his statement.

Tseng wanted so badly to experience Vincent as well in female form. Though it had been brief and he was initially shocked and not sure what he'd saw, Vincent looking a lot like his mother did in her youth only with those piercing red eyes. He'd had a cousin he'd left in the Wutai that looked just like her. He just knew any children they had would be beautiful from Vincent. He wasn't concerned so much though with that. Things had calmed and he finally had Vincent back at his side, as an equal. Sephiroth was too and even though he picked on the brat, he was extremely flattered he could lay the General low with skills that would make his mother blush.

Just as the thought of Vincent in feminine form was fleeing his mind, another voice rose up in his subconscious:

 _ **Ah newest mate and littlest Turk, but you can, you only have to wish to see your mate that way. This is the covenant of your mark I have given to Vincent and you through our life pact now. You, like Sephiroth, may mate with my host if he allows. Know that I will protect him if he is not in accord though.**_

Vincent and Tseng froze a second before Vincent gasped and an audible thud could be heard against the carpeted room as well as a flourish of material moving in the previously quiet room.

There, where Vincent had stood, was a woman in _very_ ill-fitting clothing. The one that Sephiroth had named Valles stood before Tseng, eyes cast downward and with a growing blush by the minute.

"You can hear him as well?" Vincent, or Valles stated with curious awe and slight annoyance again she was left out of the loop that not only was Tseng fully mated now to him/her, but that he would have the same control. The annoyance wasn't really heartfelt though. With Tseng he would be whatever he needed to be. Though their time together before this who saga began was short, it was deeper than he had ever felt on an emotional and mental level. Tseng had and Sephiroth was soon pass what he thought he had for his previous lover, real true and deep love. Somehow in all the weird ass things they've done in life, somehow being a woman to bear a child or two just didn't rank anymore.

They had to kill Sephiroth twice because of Jenova's interference, in the one instance he had almost _killed_ Tseng and not even been aware. Years had passed and it just didn't matter once everyone found out the truth of things and also with Sephiroth being brought back by who he was brought back by, he knew it would be okay.

Tseng had started to remove Valles' now ill-fitting clothes from her and folding them neatly onto a chair, now leaving Valles bare to him. Now before Tseng, he was able to take in all of her charms. Where Sephira was a peaches and cream complexion, Valles held still held Vincent's porcelain dolls skin that was slightly flushed from embarrassment or now internal arousal since his earlier hard-on had been converted to this body of course. Beautiful almond shaped eyes in the truest ruby started back at him with the same red tinting those tempting lips. The hair was still as long and as untamable as the rightful owners and it now flowed closer to the plump cheeks that made up Valles derriere. Where Sephira was shorter of the two, Valles still maintained height at about 5'9 on her own flat feet, making her still the right height for a many of positions, and had a body of a dancer in that she was made much like Vincent was as a man: very lithe with medium breast with large, sensitive looking nipples and areola and slight swell to the hips that tapered into those long, long pale legs that seem to go on forever. She, much like Sephira was hairless with the exception to her genitalia that was naturally shaped in a triangle and naturally shortened darken pubic hairs.

Tseng couldn't help but take in Valles in every detail though she fidgeted on the spot, so uncustomary of Vincent. Tseng bent down to get the lost claw that had naturally fell off of her when she changed and buried his face in between her legs.

Valles almost collapsed from the shock of it. She was on edge and seeing Tseng basically eye fucking her already and then her coming in here already hard and ready for anything and then being turned on even more…Leviathan!

Tseng lifted the claw to the side of him on top of Vincent's clothes, never taking his eyes off of Valles pubic area directly in front of him as he was on his knees. He took a tentative lick at the outside lips and Valles cried out, legs shaking as she braced herself against him, hands on his shoulders. She tasted like the strawberries and cream she looked like.

He then got up and came around the front of his desk grabbing her hand and bracing her there while quickly placing one of her legs over his shoulder. He then began to play with her clitoris in earnest earning pleas and moans for more. He placed his finger within her and found that this form of Vincent was as untried as Sephiroth had been. He became so hard if that were even possible, he was light headed.

He continued his ministrations on her as she quaked and cried and moaned and bit her hand to muffle the sound, knowing right outside the door was Elena. He had no qualms with her and didn't want to rub their obvious relationship that much more in the girls face. Unbeknownst to her, Elena had had that office bugged a cool few months ago, that is what Elena watched so intently on her PC, 'watching her soaps' indeed.

Just as Valles was coming from Tseng's talented tongue and fingers, someone, a very _angry_ someone was keying in an override code. It could only be one person.

There in the doorway that was currently hurriedly being closed and secured again was Sephiroth heaving like he had ran a marathon to get there.

Tseng turned around and greeted him.

Sephiroth clenched his teeth so hard he was certain he broke a few molars. There in front of him, heaving heavily was a very _nude and very aroused Valles_ that by the smell of things, had come.

"Did you deflower her too?" Sephiroth as lowly as he locked eyes with Tseng.

Valles sensed danger in that statement and struggled to a sitting position. Tseng also felt the air charge with Sephiroth's unbridled rage that would unleash if the answer was not correct.

Valles spoke up for Tseng, though not really necessary.

"No he did not, but if I had chosen to give him that part of me, what would you do Sephiroth? Would you do as you always have and remove a problem with violence?" Valles challenged now looking square at Sephiroth.

Some if not all of the killing intent diminished as now he knew he was in a precarious situation. If Sephiroth answered yes, would that mean that he would be denied Vincent, for that matter what did that mean now for the fledging feelings that though he repeatedly squashed them, that he would be willing to kill or harm either one of his mates?

It was quiet for a very long time.

Sephiroth finally spoke and it was honest.

"Yes I had wanted to harm him but…I….other reasons have kept me from wanting to do so. What kind of mate would I be to harm either one of you? Yes, even you Tseng, you sack of shit I cannot seem to get my mind of, are you pleased? Of course I was upset! I was to…learn from you, which I did so that I reenact that on Valles for our first time, are you so selfish that you must relieve both of us of our virginities?" Sephiroth continued and stared at Tseng and then back at Valles, begging her to understand.

Vincent's subconscious did understand actually. If he were sent back to be with one he was to be with for life, no matter if that person had been being taken in another form and with another person. If another opportunity arose like this one where he could be that persons first experience, well, he could understand how Sephiroth felt.

Actually so did Tseng. This was the wonderful thing about Vincent and Tseng is that they tended to rationalize a lot alike.

Sephiroth stood in place still clenching and unclenching his fist, more a nervous action than an act of hostility when Valles waved him over to her. Sephiroth's eyes widen comically for a moment but he proceeded.

Valles then spoke to him.

"I understand how you feel and if I were in the situation with someone that I loved and had this unique opportunity to do something of this nature, I would want it to, I am certain Tseng understands".

At that both Sephiroth and Valles looked to Tseng who nodded in agreement and proceeded to start undressing the General for his big moment as well.

"But remember, Valles, Vincent is different and while there is a wild side, there is merits to making love instead of blindly fucking" Tseng said removed the harness and leather coat in one go from Sephiroth.

Valles was lovely as she was on Tseng's desk still spread eagle and still sporting a lovely flush on her skin.

Sephiroth stepped out of his pants and Tseng found the lubrication in his desk that he'd kept for Vincent's occasional liaisons.

After lubing himself up thoroughly, Sephiroth looked down on Valles and caressed her cheek and she actually leaned into it. He positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Valles was extremely tight. He hissed with the pressure around him until his head grazed her iron wall. He gave a silent apology and surged forward to break it.

Valles for her part did well. Though she did flinch, much like Sephiroth, pain was not a stranger to her. Tseng came and wrapped her legs around Sephiroth's waist. She had slight tremors in her frame and Sephiroth stilled so both of them could get used to the feeling.

Sephiroth finally began to move when Valles began to slightly squirm. He set a deep steady pace within her. Valles eyes were wide and the pain had dulled and now was being turned into a fire deep within, so like and unlike when she was in heat with Chaos in male form. It was gaining speed in her as well. Sephiroth bent down to take one of those pink nipples into his mouth and he moved in and out of her and she did scream but hurried to threw her arm over her eyes and the other hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

Ah, Tseng thought, super sensitive nipples indeed.

The more Sephiroth nursed from her, the more he felt her internally tighten on his member, and it wouldn't be long. He began to speed up. She began to keen!

She was so blind sighted by her orgasm that she ended up shooting up and wrapping her arms around Sephiroth and raking down his back and sides with her nails. That was just what the doctor ordered and Sephiroth loved pain with his pleasure and he came deep within her. Her insides held him like a vise for a time as she seized on the desk after falling back breathing deep with tears pooled in the corners of her eyes but had not fell.

Sephiroth felt the magic before physically feeling it on his body.

"I am afraid it is my turn. That was entirely too stimulating and now you both are going to have to fix it" Tseng stated from his other corner chair taking in now the scene of the two females in his office, one with a scowl and trained cat eyes on him with confusion in them and slight anger, the other more or less wearing a crooked smile because Tseng dared, and continued sprawled out on his desk recovering.

Sephiroth's knuckles audibly popped from the strain that the now Sephira was putting on them making them her fist look like ice balls they were so white.

Valles took in Sephira's form and was feelings…adventurous.

Sephira was about to completely turn and throttle the man when she heard Valles call to her.

"Come to me. I want to show you another pleasure of the body" Valles said.

"How I don't have the proper equipment currently?" Sephira said naïvely.

"Oh you have the proper 'equipment' for the both of us, will you…humor us both, please?" Valles asked looking no less as sexual than she had in any form.

Sephiroth would do anything for Vincent honestly so it was no big surprise when Vincent, or Valles had an armful of smaller woman with green jade eyes looking at her.

Vincent had always been a fan of women just as much as men make no mistake. His days in the Turks were marked with conquest of either sex. He particularly loved playing on his bashfulness to see just how far another would go for him sexually. Two women and he had been an ultimate turn on. He was not a novice to a mange a trois. Valles also wanted to show Sephiroth this joy of this dynamic while including Tseng who was unraveling and unraveling fast at what Vincent had implied.

Tseng was behind Sephira as she carefully wiggled on top of Valles, feeling the smooth skin and now breast against breast, nipples rubbing nipples in their passing.

Valles' head audibly thumped back on the desk as she sighed at the feeling as Sephira let out a small yelp of surprised pleasure.

With the way that Sephira was swaying her buttocks back in forth on top of Valles, Tseng just knew she was going to get it. And had another form of hurt comfort to show her as well.

Once Valles regained her senses, she began to message Sephira all over, starting by taking her face into both of her hands and kissing her to messaging her neck. She continued to rub her hands up and down Sephira's now goose flesh covered arms and along her sides only to come around and start to message those heavy mounds of breast as well.

Sephira unfolded so wonderfully in Valles' care and keeping. Soft gasp escaping her lips, she didn't see Tseng moving up behind her until she felt him rubbing along her spine which elicited a shiver that shook her body and a feral glace over her shoulder.

Tseng began to trail his long finger down the length of the female General's spine until it met the seam of buttocks. Once there, he secretly used another finger that had been already lubricated and began to circle her bud.

This caused Sephira to still.

While she was in female form, she still was Sephiroth in all aspects and had _NEVER_ bottomed for anyone, such was not her nature she felt.

The more that Valles keep messaging her though the and the more that Tseng was using his other hand to continue to rub along the length of her spine, she was starting to get sidetracked, which was what Valles actually wanted, she wanted this to happen.

Just as Sephira was about to express her displeasure at this new position, two things happen simultaneously: Valles bit down on a nipple and Tseng entered her sphincter with his finger and began to slowly thrust.

Sephira almost knocked heads with Valles as she collapsed completely. The male conscience of Sephiroth was so enraged at the double crossing but at the same time was so beyond ready to take whatever was coming. This stupid weak body just loved its pain with pleasure a bit too much and it clouded judgement.

All inner dialogues stopped as another finger was enter into Sephira's rose. She whined. Sephiroth wanted to call Masamune and slay himself right there. He. Did. Not. WHINE. This new feeling though, was so foreign and edged on painful and full right off the back and then combined with the duality of softness that was Vincent's currently feminine body below him rubbing against his, he was with Odin.

There was then a third finger added to make sure she was completely opened and once she had found she absolutely loved this new razor's edge of pain/pleasure, the fingers were taken out, to which Sephira actually groaned loudly that turned into a growl.

Tseng looked amused at the situation. He was finding that more and more, in the privacy intimacy now with his two mates he was able to shed his mask and finally just _feel._

With that, Tseng already lubed at some point when and began to fill Sephira completely and while doing so, began to finger fuck Valles as well. As soon as Tseng touched both women, they bowed towards each other, either gasping or crying out as Sephira was at this foreign and absolutely _delicious_ feeling.

Tseng began with strong thrust in and out of Sephira's body which in turned moved Valles' body below all the while he was worrying Valles' clitoris.

Both were breathing hard and either moaning or groaning at this point.

This went on for a time before they relocated to the floor of the office with Tseng laid flat and Sephira above his face and Valles riding his dick like she were made of spring.

Every muscle in Valles abdomen was firing and you could see them, much like you could in Vincent's when he chose to be just as enthusiastic about this position.

Tseng was eating Sephira out as if both of their lives depended on it before both women found their climaxes, they embraced and shared and messy French kiss slightly drooling and they both let go, Tseng being pulled along with Valles' wonderful lock down ability on his body in an orgasm.

That's how the three were found hours later by the evening sneaking up on them.

Since Tseng also had a shower in his office, they headed to go bathe before leaving for Tseng's home since it was closer than Vincent's and they were tired.

What actually transpired was Vincent being pinned against the wall by a very male Sephiroth and taken within an inch of his life which turned Tseng on who then decided to take a squalling, scratching, biting and all out screaming orgasm Sephira against that same shower wall while Vincent attempted to shower but failed and instead proceeded to masturbate.

Once everyone finally had tired themselves out they made their way to Tseng's home, surprisingly clean after the day's events and enjoyed a hard won night's sleep as a triad in a sort of weird doggy pile in Tseng's California King.

And so it was that they fell into pattern of sorts now. Tseng going back to work regularly, so did Vincent at the WRO. Even Sephiroth had a place now that Rufus had been told that under no certain circumstances was Sephiroth looking to obtain what is was before, oddly by Vincent…and Tseng. Rufus made a note to ask about that later.

Vincent yet again broke the news to his friends of his whereabouts and his going-ons. To say that Avalanche was surprised was an understatement.

Much like beforehand, it was tentative but eventually they figured between Vincent, Chaos, and Tseng and of course Reno being on the inside because he was the second in command and Cloud was his boyfriend, Sephiroth was on lock down if worst came to worse.

It never came. The man was perfectly content with doing whatever Reeve Tuesti needed done or if there was a mission, he could join with Vincent in the field and work off his bloodlust that way on monsters that would occasionally get to close to the main habitable areas.

When there was some beginnings of another terrorist group, Tseng and he would go and resolve it.

No matter who Sephiroth was with, he was either fucking them or getting fucked and he was loving it, especially since it was with them. They knew how to affect him just right. He had always enjoyed both of their intelligence and them in action was mind-blowing. They handled a lot the same way in some aspect and completely different in others, which is why he loved being around them he found.

While Vincent was a cool, calm, and definitely Turk, somewhere his conscience and emotions had tempered him on a whole another level making him ultimate in fighting and reasoning.

Tseng had this aspects as well until it got to the emotions, that got shut down in the line of duty and sometimes Sephiroth had to admit seeing the man cold and detached was the hottest thing he had ever experienced. He had never known that dark brown eyes could burn just as deep and smoldering as Vincent's and his own.

Yes he had, he had seen them plenty of times when he was on his back, against the wall on his back, looking in a mirror as he was being taken, looking into a _reflection in water while being taken against a tree by a lake_ , yes he had seen those dark orbs almost black blazing with passion, whether to silence a person or to make him cry out. Sephiroth growled at the way even his male body now responded but fact of the matter was it was the truth and that couldn't be bent by his male pride. Tseng took him with gusto just about every night and he'd allowed it, happily running down the path to Hell.

**The next Morning**

Sephira got up feeling a little bit stiff after a rambunctious night spent with Tseng. Sephiroth still tolerated him mainly, but had accepted his place in their relationship and certainly enjoyed his sadistic style of love making. Vincent was a little gentler with her, but sex was sex and after so many years of being without it, she was anxious to make up for lost time sexually in either form. She hummed as she got her clothes ready for her to put on after she shifted back to her real form, she loathed to clean herself as a female, not quite begin used to washing the nuances of _this_ body.

She went to change and frowned when the spell would not release when she willed it to. She then began casting Esuna on herself, thinking that the orb had been tainted in some way, her mind still skipping over an obvious outcome for why it wouldn't release.

Sephiroth scowled in his subconscious. He was a genius and he refused to accept that answer, he just did. At this point he tried again and again, and it was failing and he was internally panicking and starting to feel closed in. With sweat on her brow she didn't know that had gotten there, she concentrated, _hard_ and still failed to change her.

She sat on the side of the bed and willed the orb out of her body and to the surface of her hand for her to view. It was perfect, no imperfections, still shining as dazzling even as the same color of her very eyes. She reabsorbed the orb into her and sit very still breathing very shallowly becoming paler by the moment at the conclusion of what this meant… and screamed as if her life depended on it for Vincent.

Vincent and Tseng each took a seat besides the hysterical, wild eyed looking Sephira who alternated in covering her face to staring her now very innerving glare upside Tseng's head, slits no larger than a slips and back to chartreuse green again. She wore just a towel while Vincent consulted with Chaos.

 _ **Little host, your mate has been impregnated by your other mate as I have promised would happen. Now is your time for rejoicing.**_

Vincent had feared that this was what was going on but didn't want to be the bearer of bad new when it came to Sephira but it was already out the bag as their link had allowed her to 'hear' what Chaos said when she grimaced.

"No, I did not agree to this!" she snapped jumping up and pacing, the towel dropping to the ground and her not having care in the world as that long silvery hair paced back and forth with her.

Tseng actually looked affronted. He'd never think he'd feel this strongly about, well something like this. "What did you expect? You have been having sex almost every night as a female for weeks. This is the normal outcome of such unions. It's not like birth control was used" he said to her as if explaining something to a particularly slow, mentally challenged child.

Sephiroth whipped around and glared head on at him but was silent at this. It simply hadn't occurred to her that she might need any. She was only in female form during sex and, therefore had assumed that female body cycles didn't apply to her. "I refuse to accept this" she snarled. "You said you wanted children" Vincent reminded the irritated looking female who was wearing a hole in the floor and pulling at her lustrous hair.

"I wanted to _father_ children with you. I don't want to bear _his_ child" she said flapping her hand at Tseng in disgust.

"Well you seemed fine enough taking my cock that causes this situation", Tseng was getting irritated and with it angry, and with it his face was slipping into 'work mode'. "It seems you are" Tseng smiled tightly at Sephira, which actually caused her to flinched, though minutely away from that look.

Vincent had saw it with his superior senses though. Sephiroth somewhere knew that Tseng was getting hurt and well and truly pissed that she was treating again so poorly.

"What's the matter, brat? Are my genes not good enough for you?" he asked, smirking at her, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"C…call Chaos back, it must undo this right now!" she snarled. "I won't go through with this, I refuse!" she cried.

"Well it seems like you don't have much of a choice in the matter, seeing how the bun _already_ in the oven" Tseng said walking over to her and holding her in place with his arms around her, patting her belly affectionately, though there was still tension in his shoulders while she looked back at him like she wished he was a bug she could squish.

"You are not good enough to father a child from me" she hissed at him.

"…Yet my dick was. Good, bad. It's already there" the man said genuinely cheerfully this time.

"Once I regain my true form, I shall hunt you down and kill you...but not before I slowly remove all the bits that make you a man. It'll make your little rape look like a walk in the park" she said.

"Yes, been there, done that, got that huge ass scar from your obscenely long nodachi, are you done threating my person? That probably won't be for about two years between you carrying the child and having to wean it off your breast milk. At that point, you'll be too worried about being a mother as you should be to harm the handsome father of your child" he chided at her outraged expression, "Or do you not know about reproduction?"

With a mighty sigh and roll of her now once again milky jade green eyes she stated, "I won't dignify _that_ with an answer" and walked away.

"Don't even _think_ about giving materia to our child or a weird long nodachi; the poor kid is going to be weird enough from your side of the family" he called after her and she paused and fumed as she clenched and unclenched her fists as if the TURK'S neck were already between them and stalked off.

"Why did you bait Sephiroth?" Vincent asked Tseng though he had tried to hold off laughing at their banter.

"I was only joking" Tseng said.

"I know she hurt your by acting as if you were not good enough once again" Vincent said.

Tseng just shrugged and neither confirmed or denied though Vincent already knew.

"It might be time for you to go on a mission while I get him calmed down" Vincent suggested.

"Okay, I'll stay at the office tonight and send her a present to cheer her up" Tseng said, going to pack.

Vincent found Sephiroth in a back bedroom doing little more than lying on the bed

"Are you okay?" he asked her, placing a hand on her back. "No I'm not, I was created for war; not childbirth" she hissed. "Yet you expected me to happily embrace this role?" he asked her

"That's different..."she objected.

"Different how? I am _just_ as _masculine_ as you are. I am _just_ as powerful as you are. You wanted to have children and now you shall" he said to her.

"I wanted *your *children" she said with a shudder.

"You can still have them. I'll have the next one, if you'll have this one "Vincent promised her. "Besides, there's no going back. It's not like you're alone. You will have both of us helping you every step of the way and protecting you while you're stuck in this form."

"I don't _want_ to be stuck in this form!" she snapped.

"Well you are for now. You will have to experience childbirth and all the milestones leading up to that" Vincent said.

"What milestones?" Sephira demanded and listened feeling queasy as Vincent explained about her bodily changes, it wasn't that she was worried about pain; she was still Sephiroth after all. It

wasn't that she had never heard of what happened to women when they got pregnant, but she had only listened with vague disinterest, as she could never imagine it _applying_ to her.

"You will have to make changes to your lifestyle as well. You can't have marathon painful sex anymore, you don't want to hurt the child inside you. You will have to rest more as well, especially during the first trimester when you get morning sickness and the third when you are really starting to bloat" Vincent explained.

"So I am now an invalid?" she said glaring at him. "I'm the most powerful and dangerous being the world has ever known and you're telling I should put up my swollen ankles and _take a nap_?" she demanded.

"You're still yourself; you're just pregnant. You will have to make alterations depending how you feel" Vincent stressed to her.

"I'm not allowed to have sex?" she demanded.

"Gentler sex; your breasts are soon going to increase in size and become sensitive and your range of sexual positions shall diminish as your belly increases as well" he explained to her. "In fact, you'll probably want to have a lot more sex with pregnancy hormones."

She just seemed to groan at this idea. Vincent left the girl still on the bed, to get the door and was surprised to find Elena there. He eyeballed the gaily wrapped present in her arms with the pink cascading ribbons and light blue wrapping paper that read "we're having a baby" all over it…

"Hello Vincent, Tseng asked me to drop this off for someone called Sephira" Elena said.

Vincent thanked the girl and took it to Sephira, glad that Tseng thought to buy Sephiroth a present to perhaps soften him up a bit. "Look what Tseng got for you" he said, handing it to her.

Sephiroth examined the first present he had ever received and felt oddly touched at the gesture the TURK had made and read the card.

 _I'm sorry how you feel; I personally picked out this present to suit your new body so you'll be more comfortable._

 _Tseng_

Sephira eagerly opened it and went an angry red colorwhen it proved tobe frilly pink maternity lingerie and a matching thong.

"I'm going to killhim" she declared, dropping the box in insult and ranto her room to getdressed.

Vincent was struggling not to laugh as she attempted todawn her way toolarge clothing and struggled to pick up Masamune, not because of the weight but because she was trying to do both things at the same time, whileher single blackwing snapped in irritation.

"I think I'll need to takeyou clothes shoppingbefore you go after Tseng" he said in amusement as the livid girl glared back at him with flashing green eyes.

This was going to be the beginning of fun little life adventure Vincent conceded.


End file.
